Concrete Angel
by evanescence147
Summary: The new girl Sakura holds a secret past known only by her friends. She joins a gang, gang fights are common, friends are lost, and a death is awaiting her that may cause the friendship to end. Main Pairing: GaaraxSakura
1. The Past Will Never Catch Up

"Cheery" – Talking

"Cheery" – Talking

'Cherry' - Thought

_Cherry _-Inner Sakura

Cherry-Sakura talking back to Inner Sakura

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"But why do we have to leave?" Sakura yelled out. She had had enough.

Her mother Hana and her father Yutaka were to her horrible parents (except her mother who was gone so she wasn't that bad) Hana considered by her "friends" perfect. Hana was stylish and rich, important in the fashion business and showered Sakura with money. Hana loves Sakura a lot, but Hana was busy with work so she was gone more then ½ of the year.

Yutaka was the most abusive person Sakura had ever met...Actually her father was the only abusive person she has met.

To Sakura, there where two sides of Yutaka. First there is the sweet and caring side whenever they went out, Hana was home, and if he took her to school.

Then there was the cruel and evil side, which was Yutaka's real side. When Hana wasn't home, Yutaka's real personality came out. He treated Sakura, his own daughter, worse then a rat. He made her feel ugly and dirty. Sakura though held the secret within her, drawing herself from the world and into her mind and thoughts. These dark secrets never resurfaced once they had happened.

Nobody not even her mother knew about the cruelness of Yutaka, until that beautiful day that Hana had decided to come home early. Hana, happy and eager to spend time with her family walked into her room and found her daughter tied up, a tear stand blind fold over Sakura's eyes and Yutaka holding a metal pole. That was the end of Yutaka, and the end of the demons in Sakura's mind, though no amount of time could get rid of the demons that poisoned her sleep.

Yutaka was kicked out of the house, and after they became divorced, Yutaka demanded custody of Sakura. Sakura finally stood up, she took a stand, and because of Sakura, Hana easily won custody of Sakura.

"It's for the best." Hana replied, solemnly. Though her emerald eyes should a weary sad look in them, a knowing look.

Sakura stomped her feet angrily. She frowned at her mother who was busy signing some papers. She signed in exasperation and then frowned. She didn't get why they had to move, she was fine just where she was. She sat down, rubbing her throbbing head. Her mind went back to her father.

Her father wasn't always this mean. He was the perfect loving caring father. She was a daddy's girl, she loved her father more then anything. That was until she reached the age of 14, when he brought this boy, Itachi, home with him. Itachi was her father's best friend's son, an Uchiha. She shook her head, and grabbing her suitcases she walked out of the house, and closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Her mother easily chattered away, basically the entire trip. Finally they reached their house. It was pretty big, screw pretty big it was huge. There were gates that surrounded the place and the gardens were enormous and beautiful.

"Sakura? Honey?" Hana called.

"Yeah mom?" Sakura asked.

"I have to go to Egypt on a business meeting. I will be gone for three months. You know the rules. I'll be leaving after I finish talking to you. Your first day starts. You can take the limo if you want. Black or white your choice. Don't be late. School starts at 8:00 so wake up at 6:45. Call my cell if you need anything. If you need money use your credit cards. Bye" Hana said, and then she went into the limo that was waiting outside for her. Sakura sighed, but slapped a smile on her face, and waved.

"Can somebody please help me with my suit cases?" Sakura yelled. The three maids appeared. They each took a suitcase and walked upstairs. Sakura finally found a room. It was hug and she liked it.

"Thank you." Sakura said. The maids bowed then walked away.

Sakura quickly and hurriedly put in her room in order. By midnight she had finished, her room was perfect. She fell onto her bed, and closed her eyes. And for the first time in years, she slept a dreamless sleep.


	2. Welcome to Konoha High

Beep

**Beep. Beep. Beep. **

"What the fuck is that?" Sakura yelled groggily, she was not a morning person. Then she grabbed the alarm clock and threw it against the wall shattering it into pieces.

"Ah, shit," Sakura mumbled, but shrugging she stood up and stretched her arms, yawning pleasantly.

"Crapdamntacular" Sakura scowled as she saw the time on her wristwatch. It was 7:oo and she only had 1 hour to get ready. She quickly changed into her outfit, and brushing her teeth and hair, she ran out the door, her pink and black hair flying behind her. She quickly entered her car, slamming the door behind her, and she drove off.

She made it to school on time, but the parking lot was loaded. Finally, she found an empty car spot, but another car was getting ready to enter it. She made a mad dash for it, and almost hitting the car next to her, she mad it.

"Sucker!" she yelled, and ran off.

She walked into the school, and looked around. She started walking aimlessly around, having no idea where she was going, and then she found the main hall. Soon her eyes caught the office, and she entered.

"Hello my name is Haruno Sakura I am the new student." Sakura said

"Why hello Sakura dear, my name is Shizune, I am the assistant principle. Tsunade is the principle, but she is a little…busy right now. Your guide is Sabuku no Gaara. Good luck with him, he is in your first period class so he can show you around from there. Enjoy your first day of Konoha High." Shizune said then smiled and waved slightly.

Sakura nodded and grabbed her schedule, a map of the school, and a few books. Stuffed them into her backpack and ran off. She took a look at her schedule and read:

8:oo – 9:oo _Homeroom – Orochimaru_

9:oo – 10:45 _Reading – Jiraiya_

10:45 – 11:30 _Science – Kurenai_

11:30 – 12:oo _Math - Anko_

12:oo – 1:3o _Lunch and Recess - Iruka _

1:3o – 2:oo _Gym – Gai_

2:oo – 3:15 _Grammer/Spelling – Kakashi_

3:15 – _Dismissal _

She nodded, and thanking the women, she took the papers. She found her class, and luckily she mad it on time. She slunk in, and took a seat next to some red haired kid, with black eyeliner on and a kanji tattoo. Suddenly the teacher walked in.

"Hello class we will be teaching..." Orochimaru paused, and the moment Orochimaru's eyes had rested upon the pink haired girl, he cried out

"Oh no. Oh God, please no.""

"Hello Mr. Orochimaru." Sakura said, smiled and waved.

"GOD WHY?! I thought that when I left you at Ominetia High I left you for good. Why do you continue you to haunt me?" Orochimaru practically wailed, while Sakura sweat dropped in the background.

"You went to Otminetia High?" a loud voice bellowed out. It belonged to a blond haired boy with fox like features.

"Ummm... yea...why?" Sakura asked.

"That school is like the best school ever. It is like imposable to get into there. The people are like really smart and like really strong. By the way my name is Ino" Ino said.

"...well...this is awkward." Sakura said then glared strongly at the blond haired boy.

"People let her introduce herself." Orochimaru said suddenly becoming the strict teacher.

"Ok. My name is Haruno Sakura; I am your average super rich kid. My mom is a fashion designer, and my dad... is in jail. I'm an only child, and I know how to live by myself. I know how to take care of myself, and I don't need some boy trying to protect me, and if any of you try to hurt me, I'll..." Sakura said then started using a whole bunch of violent gestures and words. While she was doing this people where inching away from her desk out or pure fear.

"Sakura. SAKURA. Miss Haurno if you continue this I will be forced to send you to the principle office. Orochimaru said.

"Oops?" Sakura said then faked smile and took her seat again, "oh yea and some dude with the name Sabuku no Gaara is my guide or whatever."

"Hn." The red haired guy next to her said.

"Are you Gaara?" Sakura asked quizzically.

"Yea." Gaara said with a glared.

"Cool." Sakura said, then smirking she kissed him on the cheek. Gaara's eyes widened and the entire class stared at the very braze pink haired girl.

"Don't do that again." Gaara muttered.

"Do what? This?" Sakura asked slyly then kissed him on the other cheek.

"Hn." Gaara said. Sakura just smiled.

_Hey we get a hottie_

Shut up, Inner

_Make me pinky_

Sigh

_We should beat these kids up to show them what we are mad off and ask that Gaara boy out he is fine with a capital F_

I don't even know him...and now...beating people is not exactly a smart thing to do...on the first day

_So?_

So, he will think I'm weird for the date AND I might kicked out of this school

_Ummm you are weird and so what…we will just find another school_

You are so stupid

_Stop being me_

Hahaha

"Talking to your self is a sign of insanity." Gaara said, Sakura just flipped him off and growled at inner to shut the hell up. Gaara shook his head, and shrugged.

After Orochimaru went over the class work, and gave out the homework the bell rang. Sakura stayed because she had Kakashi, who taught in the same class. In walked Hinata, Sakura's best friend from Otminetia High.

"Oh. My. God." Sakura practically scream as she spotted a familiar face.

"What?" Gaara asked in annoyed voice rubbing his head. I mean come on the girl's voice was annoying and she talked way too much.

"I'm not talking to you." Sakura said her eyes not leaving the purple haired girl with dull pearl eyes.

"S-Sakura?" Hinata gasped

"Oh my god! It's you. Hinata! I haven't seen you in like... forever." Sakura said jumping around.

"M-me to." Hinata said shyly, "I didn't know you were coming here. Did you move or something?"

"I moved away… from him." Sakura said her voice dying down when she thought of her father.

"Good." Hinata said suddenly losing her stammer and lowering her voice close to a whisper, "He was the worst person I have, had, and probably will ever meet."

"You got that right." Sakura said venom in her eyes.

"L-let me introduce you to my friends and a few things you need to really know." Hinata said.

"Damn girl. You lost your stammer!" Sakura said excitedly, I mean come on she was her best friend and she lost something that mad her labeled "Shy Loser"

"Y-yea. Sometimes I stammer a little, but there is this boy I really like and he is kind of giving me strength." Hinata whispered and giggled.

"Oh my gosh. That is wonderful, what is his name?" Sakura asked then giggled.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata said then giggled again, "But I always stammer around him and it is so freaking annoying, because he thinks I'm a smart, shy loser whose only friends with Gaara because of my cousin… when I can really kick ass."

"Sure you can." Sakura said sarcastically.

"Fine. But, I really need to tell you some info. Ok so out school it is a little different. There are two groups that rule the school. Gaara the boy you're sitting next to and Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata said her eye's narrowing at his name and Gaara growled. Sakura's eyes widened at the mention of Uchiha.

"They fight all the time. So, I'm in Gaara's group. As is my cousin Neji, his best girl friend Tenten, Kankuro and Temari who are Gaara's siblings Shikamaru and Kiba. Then Sasuke's group is Shino who is my kind of my friend, Naruto-kun." Hinata blushed slightly.

"There Ino the biggest bitch you will ever meet and Haku…a really freaky cross dresser who is good friends with Naruto and Zabuza who is Haku's boyfriend." Hinata said.

"K… weird… but what about everyone else?" Sakura asked.

"Naw, that would be about it," Hinata said.

"Well… can I be with you?" Sakura asked. Her and Hinata where and are best friends. They did everything together. On weekends, more often than not, they could be seen in either one's bedroom, giggling over some sappy romance movie, or in the bedroom sharing the computer.

"Hey Gaara, my best bud." Hinata said with a fake smile.

"No." Gaara said flatly.

"Please." Hinata begged.

"Nothing you will and can do will make me say yes." Gaara said. His temple was starting to throb, and he wondered if he should skip the next class and go sit on the roof.

"How about I tell her the little beach incident." Hinata said evilly, Gaara palled slightly.

"Fine, but if she says yes to Sasuke when he asks her out on a date she is out." Gaara said, then smiled slyly. Score for him- she'll be out by the end of the day. Hinata paused slightly and thought for a few seconds.

"Deal." Hinata said, she was going to have to trust Sakura on this part.

"….um how do you know Sasugay….no wait…Sasuke that's it will ask me out?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, he wants more girls in his group so he goes after Gaara's girls. He was hitting on Tenten but he stopped when Neji gave him a black eye." Hinata said giggling at the end.

"Dork." Sakura scoffed.

"Naw really?" Hinata asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Sakura said sweetly.

Gaara watched silently as Sakura chatted with Hinata in an overly dramatic way. Her arms gestured as she spoke, and she moved around dynamically, her skirt hugging her ass quiet nicely.

'Her voice has a sweet lift to it and her eyes are so beautiful I can just-' Gaara thought but stopped suddenly 'Damn I can't like her.' His eyes saddened slightly at this new thought he had opened up. He sighed, this was going to be a long day.

--

"Hello class, and welcome to Reading with Jiraiya." Jiraiya said, "It seems we have a new students. What is your name?"

"Sakura." Sakura said bluntly then sat down. Hinata rolled her eyes.

45 minutes later:

"God the f-ing father!" Sakura practically screamed. Hinata was laughing silently and Gaara had an amused look.

"THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST DISTURBING CLASS IN THE HISTORY OF DISTURBING CLASS." Sakura wailed.

"Well…I think I should have warned you." Hinata said laughing lightly then instantly stopped laughing because of the murderous look on Sakura's face. Hinata palled slightly and Gaara took a step back. He learned his one lesson and he learned it quick. Do not piss off Sakura.

"...PLEASE...please don't kill me, my cousin Neji beat you up if you do." Hinata said her voice getting higher.

"You know very well I can beat up your cousin and the only reason I didn't kill him was because he was related to you." Sakura said calmly, Hinata gulped and started to run but stopped when she realized Sakura was following her. She walked back and frowned.

"What's up? Normally you would chase me down then force me to do something that I was to shy to do like talk to someone I like then laugh as I turn beat red." Hinata said.

"Who is he?" Sakura asked pointing at the raven-haired boy.

"Sasuke." Hinata muttered while Gaara walked up.

"Thought so, all Uchihas look the same." Sakura said her emerald eyes showing pure hatred to the younger Uchiha. She scowled as Sasuke walked towards her and Hinata.

"Well, I think we better get to science REALLY fast." Sakura said as her eyes followed the boy. She grabbed Hinata and Gaara's hand and ran fast and straight.

"Do you have any idea where we are going?" Hinata asked with an amused smile as she allowed Sakura to pull her.

"Actually… I don't." Sakura said then skidded to a stop.

"Stupid girl." Gaara groaned.


	3. Trips and Tricks

_Here is Chapter 4 –woot-woot- please enjoy._

_---------------------------------_

"Sorry?" Sakura asked half smiling half laughing.

"ARGH. We are going to be so late for science, Kurenai will have a fit." Hinata mutter, with a bemused look.

"You are such a troublesome person." Gaara said as he sat down to calm his aching head. Hinata laughed.

"Turning into Shikamaru are we." Hinata asked laughing lightly, Gaara just scowled.

"Screw Science, I am going to go onto the roof." Sakura said then started walking, Hinata ran after her and reluctantly Gaara followed.

Five minutes later she was surprised to see all these other people on the roof.

"Sakura...hi." A cool familiar voice rang out, Sakura turned her hair moving from the slight breeze and half gasped half screamed. She ran to Neji and jumped up onto him giving him a hug and wrapping her legs around his hips. Neji surprised with the sudden weight on him fell backwards, Sakura still on. So this was the picture when Hinata and Gaara came up.

"Hello Neji-Kun." Sakura said as if she wasn't sitting on his stomach.

"Hey Sakura-Chan, I haven't seen you in a while." Neji said looking up at her smiling face.

Hinata started laughing really hard and Gaara's eye was twitching.

What the hell is that Hyuga boy doing onto of my Sakura...wait...mine??? Holy shit, am I starting to like the damn, idiotic, hot, girl...hot?! Oh boy...' As Gaara continued to scream inside his head he didn't notice Sakura laughing at his expressions.

"And you told me talking to myself was a sign of insanity. Two words: screw you. Eh...this wasn't how I imagined us seeing each other again but screw imagination, I am just so happy to see you!" Sakura said hugged him.

Hinata pulled Sakura up punched her lightly with an "I know something" smile.

"One words Hinata my friend: Ewwwww, Neji and I are _just _friends. So… who are these people?" Sakura asked suddenly noticing the other people with raised eyebrows and amused looks.

"Oh, heh, right." Hinata said then sighed.

"Hi my name is Temari…you met me earlier…I am older then you but I requested to be with Orochimaru as homeroom because he is a funny man." Temari said then went back to her depressing looking book.

"The name is Tenten don't ever mess with me, because I can make you life hell." Tenten said the smirked and went back to inspecting her pocketknife, Sakura scowled at her.

"Eh, too late." Sakura said heatedly, Tenten mad a face, Sakura answered with her own face.

"I like her." Tenten decided and smiled, Sakura rolled her eyes but smiled back.

"Well, Tenten is a little creepy. She has this huge thing about knifes and pointy objects, she loves them and it is a little weird, also she likes tough girls." Hinata whispered a little timidly

"Psht, that must cut you" Sakura snorted, Hinata punched Sakura in the stomach; Sakura kicked Hinata on the knee.

A boy with brown hair came in dividing them from each other and pulled them apart. He looked directly at Sakura and gave her a seductive look. Gaara almost punched Kankuro, Neji had a sympathetic look for Kankuro, and Sakura look about ready to puke.

"My name is Kankuro and you are one hot girl. How about you, me, my place, lets say 7 o' clock." Kankuro said winking at her.

"Two words: hell no." Sakura said then smacked really hard him on the head.

"Meeting new people is such a troublesome thing." A board voice rang out.

"So you think I'm troublesome?" Sakura asked with an "I'm going to beat you up" face.

"No … you personally … aren't … troublesome …never mind." Shikarmaru stuttered under the intense glare Sakura was giving him.

"Hell ya you better, screw troublesome, because I am the best girl in the world." Sakura said with a grin and a peace sign.

"Are you sure about that?" muttered Shikamaru though he was looking at Temari, Temari blushed slightly. Sakura's eyes twitched but she ignored the comment anyway turned to Kiba and his dog Akamaru.

"Who's dog boy… and why does he have a dog?" Sakura asked.

"Ways…many ways." Kiba said slyly then smirked, Gaara whacked Kiba on the head and frowned, Kiba hid behind Hinata who in return punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Doggie boy over her is Kiba… and trust me… don't put it past him, he can be a big ass and pervert." Hinata said rolling her eyes and Kiba.

"How do you know I have a big ass? Have you been staring at it?" Kiba asked in a deep sexy voice. A faint pink appeared on her face. Everybody started laughing at her.

"I will take that as a yes." Kiba said then poked her forehead.

----------------------------

"Well, you know how Christmas vacation is so freaking close?" Sakura asked.

"Yeppa." Hinata said, she liked where this was going, Tenten was wide eyed like a child her eyes sparkling. Neji smiled softly and her.

"Dudes I was thinking for Christmas because I hate the cold we should all go to Hawaii." Sakura said excitement etched in her voice.

"Great idea except for the little tiny problem. How the hell are some of use paying for this? Not all of us are as rich as Gaara and sibs, the Hyuga, and Sakura." Shikamaru said dully.

"Gee… thanks for being the person who _always _has to point out the downers." Tenten said sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Shikamaru does have a point. I mean I'm not poor but my mom would say no to this because we don't have that much spare money. You know?" Kiba said.

"Hello? Are you going to let me FINISH?" Sakura asked loudly out saying whatever Neji wanted to say.

"Sure…" Sasori said, and then flashed a smile to Deidara who scowled back. When Sasori turned his head she smiled softly though.

"Ok, so my mom has to be in Hawaii for two days and she said I could come if I wanted so we as in me would be paying for all of you. First class flight of course. Being an aristocrat does have many advantages. My mom has to go back to Paris for 2 months apparently she needs to design some more purses but we can stay for…how long is our Christmas break?" Sakura asked thinking carefully.

"I think it is a week." Kiba said thoughtfully.

"No… it is two." Hinata corrected him. She smiled while Kiba rolled his eyes at her.

"So we could stay for about 9 days. How does that sound?" Sakura calculated.

"Fun." They all said.

"Cool. It is time to get our party grove own." Sakura said then laughed.

'She has such a pretty laugh. It sounds like tinkering chimes and heaven.' Gaara thought. Gaara had semi gotten use to the fact that he had a crush on Sakura. He would be nice to her but then he would find her annoying and yet other times she was really sweet and so his feelings were mixed up.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…" Sakura said sweetly, "Aiea get ready because we are going to rock it up!"

"Are you kidding? We are really going to Aiea?" Temari asked her eyes widening.

"Oh hell yes." Sakura said laughing at Temari's childish face.

"YES!" Temari screamed and started doing her little happy dance, "Shopping Spree here I come."

Nobody noticed Ino listening in on their… loud yet secret conversation. The moment the gang left Ino ran straight to Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke-kun Gaara's group are doing to Aiea Hawaii for Christmas vacation. I didn't get the dates but I am sure we could get Naruto to wiggle them out of the stupid bitch that has a crush on him." Ino said then laughed a mean cold laugh.

"She isn't a bitch." Naruto said but snorted at Ino's reply.

"Your only saying that because she buys you all this expensive crap for all these holidays…most of them Shino…the smart one doesn't even know about."

"True…" Naruto said then laughed.

"Indeed, and I can finally meet my Cherry Candy, she looks so sweet." Sasuke said 'I just want to lick those red full lips of hers, feel those breast against my chest.'

"So, what is the plan?" Shino asked a little confused.

"People, we are all going to Aiea Hawaii for vacation. Pack you bags and get ready, we are going to have some fun and fun means pranks and when I say pranks I mean I have good ones, really good ones.." Sasuke said loudly so everyone could here him.

'And my Cherry Candy' he added softly with a soft purr and an evil grin he was gone.

"He needs to stop doing that." Ino said then smacked Sai lightly on the head, to grab his attention.

"Want to grab a bight to eat beautiful?" Sai asked softly.

"Sure thing sweetie, you wanna come too Shino?" Ino asked turning slightly to Shino, he nodded, then followed them outside.

--------------------------

_Thanks for reading, again please review._

_J_


	4. Secret Past, Haunting Reality

_Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This chapter is definitely rated M not only because of the swearing but mature content. I won't go into detail, just to be cruel, lol_

_----------------------------- _

By the end of the day it had started raining and seemed to be threatening to thunder. The moment it had started to rain Sakura seemed to have gotten all tense and jumpy.

"Hey Sakura I was wondering if you would like to come over tonight." Hinata said and smiled already knowing what the answer would be.

"Not today." Sakura said a little distractedly her eyes clouded and dull not showing her usual spark. Neji raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong Sakura never turned down an invite with Hinata. Hinata's eyes widened a little but softened slightly when Sakura smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow Boo?" Sakura called as she ran to her car her hair swaying behind her.

"Sure Marshmallow." Hinata said and jumped into the front seat next to Neji. Hinata had taken to call Sakura Marshmallow and Sakura had started calling Hinata Boo though they never used the names unless they had something huge on their minds. Neji and Hinata exchanged worried looks.

Soon Tenten Shikamaru, and Kiba came out and they all jumped into the black car. Kiba climbed in through the window. Hinata rolled her eyes. Finally Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro came out bickering like always. They climbed into the trunk where it was connected to the middle row, it was bigger because the back row seats where down.

"Did you notice something wrong with Sakura today" Hinata asked twiddling with her hair.

"Something's always wrong with Sakura." Kiba joked but howled with pain because Temari had hit him on the heard. Akarmaru growled warningly at Temari.

"You're right she seemed…" Tenten paused searching for the right words thinking carefully. Tenten was the smartest one in the group and was careful before she said anything…except when you got into a fight with her.

"Distant? Jumpy? Sad? Depressed? Uneasy?" Temari suggested grabbing a cookie from her pocket. Temari always carried around cookies. She offered on to everybody but they all shook their heads.

"All of the above." Shikamaru said for Tenten.

"Yea, I have never seen her like this except when…" Hinata paused glancing at Neji, Neji nodded as if giving Hinata permission.

"Well you know how Sakura never ever and I mean never talks about her past?" Hinata asked her eyes filled with worry and doubt.

"Yea… I asked her what her dad was like 'cause I've never met him and she like…walked away and then didn't talk to me for a whole period. I guess she thought I had my lesson, I think that is the way she deals with questions she doesn't want to answer and you just doesn't ask them 'cause you don't want her to be mad at you." Kankuro said thinking back to when that had happened.

"Well, you see her dad was…not exactly the nicest…well... oh damn. How do I put this?" Hinata said her eyes lost searching for the right words.

"Her dad abused her and got some of his buddies to have sex with her when they paid him or as a reward for doing something good. There, I said it." Neji said rather quickly. Nobody was expecting that, especially from a hyper active girl who seemed to love her friends and life, well basically everything in general.

"Oh my god, that is terrible." Temari said her eyes had tears in them and unconsciously she was holding Shikamaru's hand, but Shikamaru was not one to complain.

"I need to go." Gaara said. Neji stopped the car and Gaara jumped out threw the window.

----------------------------------------

They dropped everybody off at their different homes and finally Hinata and Neji got home.

"I'm gonna see if Sakura is on IM." Hinata called and dashed into her room. She grabbed her blue and black laptop and jumped onto her bed.

(A/N I am going to us IM talks so if you get a little confused just tell me by a message or review and I will explain it.)

_Blue-Eyes147 - HEYY r u dere??_

_Cherry-Rocker122 - yessa_

_Blue-Eyes147 - waz da matter?? U seemed kinda sad or someting_

_Cherry-Rocker122 - sry I just had da vacation on ma mind an wanted to sort tings out…we can have a sleepover 2morrow kk?_

_Blue-Eyes147 - tru dat…wat would u do if I told ppl bout ur past????_

_Cherry-Rocker122 – well it would depend on wat ppl, wen it was, and da reason………….did u tell some1 or sometin???????????????_

_Blue-Eyes147 – ummmmmmmmmm well……. I told da gang cuz I thought dat cuz u an dem r close u would b kk w/ it an de were worried bout u cuz dey r good friends lik dat….i kno I should have asked u 1st but…..u were gone so……._

_Cherry-Rocker122 – g2g SRY…I tink I here some1 in my house….hmmm…I gonna check it out…l8_

**Cherry-Rocker122 signed out**

Hinata stared at the screen and started breathing again. Sakura wasn't mad at her but…holy shit somebody was at her house. 'I know Sakura can handle it, besides I don't want to bud." Hinata thought to herself and then ran to go get some of that yummy popcorn she smelled.

-------------------------------------------

Sakura frowned at her black screen.

Suddenly a loud bang entered her head shaking her from her thoughts. The earth seemed to shake with anger. Sakura's eyes widened as she felt a chilly presence in her mind.

_Her eyes were wide and spilling with horrified tears as her father  
looked at her. _

_"Dad..." She whimpered. He cocked his head mockingly as the dark haired Uchiha descended upon her, hands out-stretched. _

_She felt her clothes rip as large hands tore at her- her hands and legs  
pinned down, leaving her defenseless. _

_She screamed, her eyes never leaving her father's face. _

_The maniacal grin on his face was imprinted in her mind, scarring her  
forever._

She backed up into her wall and slid down slowly, whimpering sobs wracking her body. She shook violently, and she hugged her knees tightly, rocking

Forwards and backwards

"No...No...Please..."

Sakura took a knife (hidden under her pillow) and plunged it into her arms. She watched dully as ribbons of red trickled steadily down her arm. Her emerald eyes showed a dead hollowness. The blood trailed onto the carpet, and she cocked her head, her face harboring a kind of sick fascination. It hurt. It hurt, a lot, but she was so use to the pain.

She sat their wrapped in her misery her vision blurry with tears. When she finally got a little grip of herself she shakily stood up her eyes a little dazed. She slowly wiped the blood on her shirt and put the knife back under her pillow hiding it to stay away from her dreams.

'I need to talk to Hinata.'

"Hello?" came the cold cool voice of Gaara. Oh shit she had dialed Gaara's cell. Fuck, how was she going to get out of this one. Thinking fast she said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did Hinata really tell you about my past?" Sakura blurted.

"…Yea…she did. Look I don't mean to pry or anything but you can talk to me." Gaara said in an understanding voice. It mad Sakura want to puke.

"I don't want and need your pity Gaara. Don't use that understanding voice with me. You have no idea what its like to feel like your parents don't love you, like you are just a show…a reward to you friends." Sakura said venom in each word but she started cursing as tears came out.

"Yea I do." Came Gaara's reply it was sad and for the first time it was a sentence that actually had emotion in it. That didn't soften Sakura's heart. She snorted.

"Sure you do."

"My mom died giving birth to me and my dad he hated me because of it. He gave me to my Uncle who I thought loved me. Wrong I was, he tried to kill me and now my Dad is never home so Temari, Kankuro, and I have to live by ourselves." Gaara said truth in his eyes, his voice cracking a little at the end. Sakura's eyes widened

"Where are you?" Sakura asked.

"…I am at the park on Lee Street." Gaara said somewhat curiously.

"Don't move." Sakura's command.

Gaara closed the cell phone a little stunned with himself. He had just told somebody his past. Temari and Kankuro never brought it up and he had only told Kiba because they were best friends. For a few minutes he racked threw his brain thinking.

He saw a figure walking towards the park. Sakura he thought as he saw a flash of pink. She was running. He got up off the swings and started walking towards her. To his surprise when she got to him she hugged him. His eyes widened when he released she was crying. He hugged her back trying to comfort her in some way.

"Shshsh it's ok. I'm here, let it out." Gaara said soothingly. _(A/n I know total OOC but I was in the moment)_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Ha… see I told you following Sakura down here would be a good idea. Look how fucking cute that is!" Temari squealed little stars around her head and hearts in her eyes. The four girls were hiding behind a bush watching Sakura and Gaara.

"Too cute." Hinata said and she and Temari started screaming together.

"Shut up! Gawd, they'll hear us." Tenten said.

"Too late." Sakura said hands on her hips her eyes sparkling and Gaara with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Oh crap." Hinata said backing away from Gaara.

"Busted." Tenten said and the started running to her black car.

"Correction: fucking crap." Temari said, her eyes wide and scared she proceeded to run screaming, "Ever man for himself…or women for herself…Sakura I am going to be crashing at your house for a while"

Gaara ran after her. Surprisingly enough Temari got away.

"You lousy no good eavesdropping sister from hell." Gaara cursed after her. Temari stopped and stuck her tong out and screamed.

"Love ya to sweetie."

Gaara scowling walked back to the others…well actually to Sakura and Hinata. He glared at Hinata who hid behind Sakura and stuck her tong out. Sakura started laughing after about a second Hinata joined in and the two best friends were rolling on the ground hooting with laughter. Gaara rolled his eyes.

'Annoying girls'

--------------------------

_Thanks for reading, again please review._

_J_


	5. The Haunting Melody

_Sweet, this chapter is pretty long. Please enjoy_

_-----------------------------------_

"Wow I hate school." Sakura grumbled as Anko wrote on the board complicating math problems. 'How the fuck did I get into AP math...no wait, how the fuck am I STAYING in AP math.'

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"Ok, class is over. Your homework is page 112 numbers 6 to 53 and page 113 numbers 1 to 5, got that you maggots? I hope your four day weekend will be better then mine. What are you all still doing here? Get out of my room." Anko yelled and grabbed her coffee cup muttering "Damn kids."

"Yo, Kiba! Kiba?" Hinata asked poking the sleeping boys head, "Hello?"

"I wasn't asleep." Kiba mumbled shaking his head. Akarmaru was sick today so Akarmaru was at home while Kiba's sister took care of Akarmaru.

"Dude, class is over." Sakura said stifling her laughter.

"I knew that." Kiba said suddenly changing from sleepy to bad boy.

"You loser." Hinata said her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Sakura and Hinata lapsed into giggles and started walking leaving the stunned Kiba behind.

"Hey. Hey Hinata! Sakura! Wait up. Come on you guys, don't leave me." Kiba yelled running after them. After about a second the two girls herd oomph and a gasp. Sakura and Hinata turned around.

"Fuck." Hinata said her face paling as she saw Kiba on the ground and a pissed looking pink haired girl glaring at him. The girl had pink hair with brown highlights and a brown beanie (_A/n I love that word beanie, beanie, beanie... oh a beanie in case you were wondering is that circle hat that Tayuya wears except in the show Tayuya wears a white beanie_). She had on a pink shirt with brown lining and in big brown letters the words "Everyone should die (by my hands)."

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked not getting the seriousness of what Kiba had done.

"Well I may have left out... the scariest... worst... meanest gang in this entire school." Hinata whispered timidly her voice rising with fear.

"What?" Sakura asked confused, "What gang, what?"

"See that girl?" Hinata asked, point at the pink haired girl scowling at the cowering Kiba, "Her name is (gulp) Tayuya. She is the leader of the gang called "That Haunting Melody."

Tayuya looked to be only a year older then Sakura. Her cold eyes were staring at Kiba, watching him squirm.

"The THM (Haunting Melody)...well they have the leader Tayuya and her boyfriend Sasori. And there is Tayuya's... close friend Kin, and Kin's best boy friend Zaku. Actually Kin and Zaku are so close they are called the twins... the deadly twins. Then we have Deidara, he... beat me up once because I "looked at him funny" how retarded. Deidara is Sasori's best friend. And finally we have Uchiha Itachi." Hinata's voice cracked a bit with fear. Sakura's eyes widened as the familiar name hit her.

"I don't even want to talk about Itachi. That sick bastard." Hinata said shuddering, "Well the THM are a bad gang. You don't want to mess with them and even Gaara is careful around them. Especially Tayuya."

"What the hell, dog shit?" Tayuya asked her eyes boring into Kiba's. Kiba just stared at her in fear.

"Cat got your tong?" Tayuya asked mockingly. Suddenly a tall red haired boy appeared.

"Sasori." Hinata whispered. Sakura merely nodded.

"Now my love, you shouldn't be so nice to somebody who hit you." Sasori said.

"Who the hell said I needed your help?" Tayuya muttered.

Sasori bent down to grab Kiba. Bang, Sasori's hand met Kiba's eye. Kiba fell backwards with on the ground with a purple eye, eventually going to black. He staged a bit to stand up and swung his arm at Sasori, but the hit missed by inches. Kiba swore. He lunged himself at Sasori. Sasori gracefully jumped to the side and grabbed Kiba by his shirt and threw him against the wall. Kiba felt excruciating pain surging threw his body like fire the moment his body hit the wall.

"You think that hurt you piece of shit." Kiba yelled back and he then attacked Sasori blindly.

"Well judging from how you're acting it did." Sasori said calmly, easily dodging Kiba's blind hits. Sasori then mercilessly began to kick Kiba over and over. Hinata was in tears, silently crying. Hinata was yearning to go out to help Kiba, but she was too afraid.

Sasori's eyes moved a bit to Tayuya, to see her reaction. She looked extremely smug and had a smirk graced her beautiful face. When she started to twiddle with her hair, Sasori could tell she was getting board.

Sasori gave a final punch to Kiba yelling,

"Now you stay the fuck away from my girlfriend or your going to get it much worse, got it dick shit?" Sasori yelled giving Kiba a final punch.

Then Tayuya walked up and took Sasori's hand. They watched with raised eye brows and smirks Hinata running to help Kiba to his feet. When Hinata, Sakura, and Kiba were at a safe distance Kiba turned around.

"You fucking ASS HOLE, I'm gonna get you for this, and you're gonna go to fucking hell." Kiba yelled. Then the three ran to the cafeteria.

Sasori smiled coolly then lowered his head a bit and gave her a slow sweet kiss.

"Ewwwwww, that's gross." Said Kin playfully, Zaku at her side.

"Shut up, slut." Tayuya said angrily. Tayuya didn't like to be interrupted. Kin pouted cutely but stayed quiet.

"What do you think of that new girl, Sakura?" Zaku asked.

"Fucked up loser, is what I think." Tayuya said smirking.

"Ugly weirdo, compared to my girl." Sasori said slapping Tayuya on the ass.

Kin just sighed shaking her head. Then Kin grabbed a pink and black wallet with a cherry logo on it from her pocket and shaking it Kin smirked.

"Ah... the deadly twins strike again, eh?" Sasori said. Tayuya merely nodded.

----------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Gaara bust into the lunchroom both out of breath. Sakura ran into line and grabbed an apple, yogurt, and a bag of gummy bears.

"5 hon." The lunch lady said, her hand outstretched. Sakura nodded and looked everywhere.

"Mofu." Sakura grumbled.

Gaara walked up and handed the lady and ten dollar bill paying for both his lunch and Sakura. Sakura flashed Gaara a big smile. The two walked to their table. Hinata was sitting on Kiba's lap holding an ice pack to Kiba's eye. Sakura raised an eyebrow at the blushing Hinata.

"What do you think of Kiba?" Gaara asked loudly, directing his question to Hinata.

"He's difficult." Sakura said, ignoring the shout of pretest from Kiba.

"And immature." Hinata added, pleasantly.

"And stupid" Sakura said, emphasizing _stupid_.

"And troublesome" Hinata groaned.

"So annoying." They sighed together. Temari burst out laughing clearly amused, Shikamaru chuckled, and Gaara merely smiled.

"Oh by the way, Hinata, do you have my wallet? I can't find it." Sakura said worriedly, "It has all seven credit cards and my month allowance."

"Seven credit cards." Hinata gasped, envy in her voice.

"Well, I wanted to take us all movie hoping but I couldn't find my wallet." Sakura said, still looking in her jeans and backpack.

"I knew we got off easy." Hinata said, easily referring to the THM.

"Speak for yourself." Kiba grumbled, crossing his arms, Hinata and gotten of his lap to help Sakura look for her wallet.

"What? What the hell happened?" Temari asked, worriedly.

"The Haunting Melody that's what the hell happened." Neji growled angrily. Tenten's eyes widened and Shikamaru was in mid bite.

"The Haunting Melody." Gaara muttered softly, almost dangerously.

--------------------------

_Thanks for reading, again please review._

_J_


	6. A Kiss and Shopping Mix Well Together

_I added a bit more to this chapter!! You need to read it, to understand what's going to happen in the next chapter!_

_88888888888888888888888888888888888888(8 is a sweet number)_

"I was hoping nothing huge would happen like this but... I guess we can't always have it easy with the THM" Hinata said more to herself then anybody, Kiba frowned.

"What the hell Hinata?" Kiba spat out angrily.

"What?" Hinata asked a little confused. Kiba just flipped her off and walked away angrily. Hinata's eyes were wide with confusion. She ran after him.

"Hey, Kiba! Come on Kiba what's up?" Hinata called out yelling after him.

Kiba suddenly stopped, turned around and grabbed Hinata's shoulders kissing her gently on the lips. (_A/N_ _ok, maybe I lied about making out, but hey it's a kiss -wink-)_

"Dawwwww, how cute is that?" Sakura squealed, interrupting the kiss, "I was worried that something bad might happen, so I followed Hinata, and boy am I glad I did. You two look too cute together."

"Thanks?" Hinata asked, a little confused; she was blushing from the kiss.

"Hinata? I was wondering if maybe... you might want to go to a movie with me." Kiba said a little shyly.

"Awwwww, say yes, say yes, and say yes." Sakura screamed jumping up and down.

"Sure." Hinata said smiling a big really happy smile.

"I knew this was going to happen!" Tenten said calmly.

"How the heck can you stay so freakin calm in a time like this? Hinata finally got herself a man." Temari was yelling loudly hugging a slightly blushing Shikamaru with pure joy and ecstasy.

"This is all nice and all but I mean I don't want to be Mr. Rain Cloud here but what about Sakura's wallet?" Shikamaru asked loudly

"Dude, you are so Mr. Rain Cloud. I mean COME ON; you always are the one person who points out ALL the bad things. Jeez, Shikamaru, don't you ever think of something...umm happy? I mean just for one time!" Hinata wailed dramatically.

"Yea, I agree with Shikamaru. I kind of need my wallet back." Sakura said slowly.

"Then we will get it back." Gaara said leisurely, thinking warily.

"Wait, what? How, I mean wait...what?" Sakura asked very mystified.

"We can get it back?" Hinata asked astonished.

"Oooooh, dude you are so crushing on SAKURA." Temari taunted. Sakura flushed a deep blush on her cheeks; Gaara merely had a very faint twinge of pink on his cheeks.

"You shut up, now." Gaara growled. Temari merely smiled a mockingly smile and stuck her tong out.

Gaara started walking, Sakura ran after him. Reluctantly the rest of the gang followed.

"Wait, so we're getting Sakura's wallet back?" Shikamaru asked suddenly Temari grabbed him and steered him away from the crowed.

"Shikamaru I need your help." Temari said smiling, Shikamaru blushed a bit.

"Sure, what?" Shikamaru asked.

"Were going to play a game, I'm a matchmaker and I just see Sakura and Gaara together but they are too stupid to realize that they like each other." Temari said.

"Huh?" Shikamaru asked.

"Boy, Gaara, meets girl, Sakura, boy feels stupid around, girl feels stupid around boy too, so if we play our cards right, the two idiots will live...err be happily ever after." Temari said simply, Shikamaru sighed.

"I know I'm going to really regret this but, what do you want me to do." Shikamaru said. Temari squealed with happiness and jumping up and down she gave him a huge hug.

"Ok first of we need to doubly check that Sakura likes Gaara and Gaara likes Sakura." Temari said.

"I have a strange and bad feeling that I'm stuck with Gaara." Shikamaru said dully. Temari nodded.

"Yep, but it's only because I love you. Good luck." Temari said kissing Shikamaru on the check, and then she flounced off giggling leaving a stunned Shikamaru.

"Great." Shikamaru muttered. He slowly walked back to the group.

"It's settled, we're going right now." Gaara said softly.

"What the..." Shikamaru began completely lost and confused.

"We are going to go get Sakura's wallet back." Hinata said smiling eagerly; Kiba had a weary look though he did seem a bit excited to get Sasori back for beating him up.

The friends then followed Gaara to The Haunting Melody's hangout. He lead them to a black door with the words ENTER if you dare written in red, though it looked like dried blood.

"Eww, is that dried blood?" Sakura asked faintly.

"Yes." Gaara replied calmly, Hinata looked confused.

"How do you know all this, I mean all this info about The Haunting Melody?" Hinata asked thoughtfully.

"Long story short, I got myself entangled with them and they were...not a good group to get entangled with." Gaara said slowly, "I hope Kin isn't there."

He opened the door. It lead to a dark room. The lights were darkened, there were no windows and everything was black. The couches, the chares, tables, TV, and laptops, everything it was all black.

Sasori and Tayuya were making out on a chair, Tayuya sitting on Sasori her hands playing a bit with his hair. Kin was reading and Zaku had his head on her lap, he was asleep. Kin had music playing loudly on her headphones. Gaara frowned.

"Damn it, Kin's here." Gaara growled. Tayuya and Sasori looked up clearly pissed.

Tayuya threw her black purse at Kin, Kin looked up scowling. She pulled her headphones down.

"Can't you see I'm...Hello Gaara, nice to see you again?" Kin said seductively the moment she saw Gaara. Gaara frowned even more. She stood up smirking.

"Did you came back to see me?" Kin asked cutely flipping her hair. She leaned on licking Gaara's lips. Gaara visibly tensed, Kin smiled.

"Panda bear, you look tense. Can I do something to help?" Kin asked on hand on Gaara's chest the other slowly inching down. Gaara smacked her hands away and scowled.

"Stay the fuck away from me Kin," Gaara growled, Kin smiled sweetly.

"You're the one how came down here to see me." Kin said but she backed off. Suddenly a boy walked up. Sakura's eyes widened in horror, it was Itachi.

_She screamed as Itachi slowly massaged her pussy. He stuck three fingers in,_

_Her screamed turned into a moan._

"_Please...stop." Sakura begged. Itachi merely smirked, and slowly pushed in and pulled out. Sakura moaned the pleasure was too much for her body. Itachi's lust filled eyes were boring in on her. She whimpered._

Sakura took a step back so she was behind Gaara, her face white with fear.

"Sakura, how wonderful to see you again," Itachi purred. Sakura whimpered softly, Itachi smirked, the ever so familiar smirk. Silent tears poured down Sakura's face. She bolted from the room crying.

"Looks like my Cherry Blossom is afraid of me," Itachi said. Gaara and Neji growled, Temari and Hinata cracked their knuckles ready to hit the little fuck. Shikamaru coughed.

"Come on, we shouldn't leave Sakura to cry by herself." Tenten said. Hinata nodded. Tenten, Hinata, and Temari ran after Sakura leaving the boys to fend for themselves.

"Whatever." Gaara muttered and he followed his sister, Kiba and Shikamaru followed Gaara muttering their own string of curses.

"You stay away from Sakura, Itachi, you hear?" Neji asked his eyes flashing. Itachi merely smiled. Neji scowling turned around and stomped off.

------------------------------------------

"Sakura are you ok?" Tenten asked concern in her eyes. Hinata knelt down and nudged Sakura.

"Sakura, come on. I'm sure it'll be fine." Hinata said patting Sakura on the shoulder. Temari knelt down next to Hinata.

"You are so stronger then this. Come on, babe, I know your stronger then this." Temari said, Sakura continued crying hysterically.

"He...was...Itachi...here." Sakura cried out. Gaara and the other boys walked in.

"How is she?" Neji asked quietly. Hinata stood up, fear on her face.

"I don't know, she's just crying. Nothing, response, just tears." Hinata said and she too burst into tears. Kiba walked over and comforted her.

Gaara walked up and pulled Sakura up. Then he hugged her.

"Sakura, whatever happened I swear it won't ever happen. I promise I'll protect you no matter what...I...I love you." Gaara said, he kissed her slowly, a soft tender kiss.

"My god, there went my fucking matchmaking games." Temari groaned angrily, Shikamaru sighed in relief.

"So, now what are we suppose to do? The Haunting Melody and Sasuke's group are probably after use, and we still have our trip to HAWAII!" Tenten said thoughtfully.

"First let's go to gym and then we're good, then we are FREE...well we have half day tomorrow but that doesn't count." Kiba said, then the friends all walked to gym talking happily with each other, Sakura was the only one who seemed a bit quiet.

"Lee."

"Gai."

"Lee."

"Gai."

'Eww, they're hugging.' Sakura thought as everyone else sweat dropped. Sasuke scowled when he saw the Sakura and Gaara were holding hands. Sakura smiled sweetly, waving at him.

"Alright class, because it is the final day we shall have a youthful game of basketball." Gai cried, "Sasuke and Gaara you two are going to be the wonderful captions. Good luck my class."

"I got Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Neji, and Temari. Gaara said calmly, though he shot an apologetic look at Hinata and Kankuro. Hinata merely shrugged, she didn't like basketball anyway, and Kankuro was busy hitting on a girl, no surprise there. Gaara rolled his eyes at his stupid, idiot, annoying brother.

"I got Haku, Naruto, Shino, Sai, Ino, and Lee (_a/n Lee isn't bad I promise_)" Sasuke said winking at Sakura.

Sakura, Tenten, Neji, Shikamaru, and Gaara were up first against Sasuke, Naruto, Shino, Sai, and Ino.

Gaara got the ball, passed to Sakura; pass to Tenten (she isn't really good at b-ball), Shino stole it, Naruto scored.

Shikamaru got the ball panics and quickly passes to Temari lay-up score. That was basically the game until the end of the class.

A minute was left and Sasuke's team was winning by two. Gaara got the ball, jump stopped and shot a three pointer, score.

"Sweet, we won." Hinata said smiling. Sakura ran to Gaara hugging him.

"You shot and scored." Sakura sang jumping up and down hugging Gaara. Sasuke eyed the group angrily.

"Alright, Sakura you and I are going to go shopping today." Temari stated loudly.

"That is not going be a statement because that is not going to happen. You know I don't really like shopping." Sakura said calmly. Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Neither does Kankuro and Gaara, but they're still coming." Temari said.

"Well lover boy over there is only coming if you go and I'm only going..." Kankuro drifted off, "It's not like I really have a say in this. It's usually a life threat if I don't come and the two words "knife" and kill" usually do the trick."

Temari snorted nodding her head. Sakura giggled lightly, a smile back on her face.

--------------------------

_Thanks for reading, again please review._

_J_


	7. Kankuro and Sakura?

_It's short, sorry but I felt I needed to update, I haven't done that in a while._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Kankuro?" Gaara asked quietly. Kankuro turned to his little brother surprised.

"I'm so confused." Gaara said, looking down. Kankuro smiled.

"About Sakura?" Kankuro asked. Gaara nodded. Even though it wasn't shown Kankuro and Gaara held a special brotherly bond.

"I feel like I'm going insane. I don't know what to do and I'm so damn confused. Sakura, she is everything...I'm not and I feel like..." Gaara murmured softly.

"Gaara, its fine, but like don't over think this. Dude, you need to like chill. Sakura will like you, just give her some time. You are not insane, you're a genius." Kankuro said calmly, the turned to walk away.

"Kankuro! Is there a difference?" Gaara asked, the question startled Kankuro, he had never seen Gaara act like this

"Gaara, the difference between insanity and genius is only measured by successes. You're a strong little bro, and you know what to do, but the problem with you is you over think stuff and you start to back down. You'll never get Sakura if you act the way you're acting now." Kankuro said then turned to go into the car leaving a slightly stunned Gaara.

"GAARA." He head Sakura scream.

"Get your ass here now; I am not going to the mall without you. NOW," Sakura shouted. Gaara shook his head then walked after Kankuro.

--------------------------------------

"Please, remind me why I'm here again?" Gaara asked as he heard Temari and Sakura squeal yet the 100th time over some stupid black shirt.

"Sakura!" Kankuro wailed, "I thought you didn't like shopping."

"I never said that!" Sakura denied her eyes flashing, "Gaara, can you carry one more teensy weensy thingy?"

Gaara groaned, 'I'm was already hold about a million bags and boxes why the hell wasn't Kankuro carrying...or wait, never mind' Gaara thought as he noticed that Kankuro was actually caring more then Gaara.

"Oh pretty please with gum drops, and cherries, and marshmallows, and chocolate, and vanilla, and sprinkles, and hearts, and cookies, and whipped cream, and chocolate syrup..." Sakura rattled off.

"I feel like you've said that pretty please line to many times." Gaara groaned, but none the less he took the bag. Sakura squealed and kissed him on the cheek, then skipped off humming some tune.

-------------------------------------------

Once all the boxes and bags were in the car, Sakura smiled.

"Temari, do you want to come over for a sleep over? Hinata and TenTen are coming too." Sakura asked.

"Sure as hell I wanna." Temari said.

"Christmas is in a few days, and off we go to Hawaii. Do you think...I should...I don't know. I really like Gaara; I mean I like him, a lot. I like him way too much for my own good." Sakura groaned.

"Come on, sweetie pie. Just enjoy life as it comes, take risks throw yourself off a cliff without looking and see what happens. Not literally, I mean. I can tell you love Gaara, but Gaara's to much a fucking ass to realize that. If you want him, do something about it." Temari said, "I'll see you tonight."

Sakura waved and slowly walked inside her house. She grabbed some sleeping bags, and moved everything around so the party would be perfect.

"Yo, what's up?" Hinata called, "I brought two people, you mind?"

Hinata, Kiba, and Neji walked in, their faces pale and red from the cold.

"Sure, why not?" Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Sweet," Hinata shrieked. TenTen came with Shikamaru, and Temari came with Kankuro and Gaara.

"Are the boys sleeping over?" Temari asked.

"Yeah, sure if they want to," Sakura yelled over the music.

"I'm so excited for Hawaii; I cannot wait to get the hell away from all this cold." Temari said, she was sitting in between Shikamaru's lap looking content and a little smug.

"No, because if there wasn't any coldness there wouldn't be snow, and don't you love snow. So ha, stick that in your juice box and suck it." Hinata said laughing, she was sitting contently next to Kiba, she snuggled closer to him smiling.

TenTen and Neji were in a corner making out, and Sakura was just watching them with a bemused look.

"I feel so alone, Sakura and Gaara are probably going to hit it off later," Kankuro started to say, but Gaara slugged him in the head. Kankuro scowled but didn't finish his sentence.

"No, Gaara. Let him keep going, so why do you feel so alone?" Sakura asked an evil smirk on her face. Gaara scowled darkly at anyone who looked at him.

"After you and Gaara hit it off, I'm a lonely single dude. All alone." Kankuro said, anime tears in his eyes.

"I'll fix it," Sakura whispered loudly. She winked and Kankuro caught on.

"Really? What would you do?" Kankuro asked.

"Kiss it better." Sakura purred and leaned closer to him. Gaara growled and grabbed Sakura leading her triumphantly out of the room.

"Damn, Kankuro. You did fine for a single virgin boy." Temari laughed out.

"Must you tell everyone my sex life?" Kankuro asked scowling again.

"Brother dear, what sex life?" Temari hooted and walked of with Shikamaru.

--------------------------------------------------------

WHAT WILL HAPPEN BETWEEN SAKURA AND GAARA?!?

Stay tuned to find out, please review!


	8. Spiked Sprite

_A long awaited chapter that is long and hopefully to your looking...I haven't written in a while, I hope I haven't lost my touch XD_

---------------------------------------

"Sakura, look, please...don't flirt with Kankuro," Gaara said struggling to find the words. Sakura smiled a knowing smile.

"If you like me, just say it," Sakura said, trying to help him say it.

"I...I, I love you, so much and I know it, I just want, I want you to know..."Gaara muttered his face slightly pink.

"Wow, you said it. The three words that make guys spazzes! "I love you," are the three damn words that fuck up a guy. Gaara, you sexy bastard, I love you too," Sakura said and grabbing his shoulders to pull him closer to her, she leaned in and kissed him passionately.

---------------

"So, what happened," Temari asked slowly pronouncing it word very slyly. She took out her pocket knife and fiddled around with it.

"Not much," Sakura said wearily, eyeing the knife carefully.

"Tell me," Temari said flicking the knife at the wall. Sakura paled, it really wasn't wise to say no to a crazy chick with a blood stained knife.

"We kissed," Sakura said uneasily. Temari shrieked, she started jumping up and down laughing.

"Temari, did you take your bipolar medicine?" Kankuro yelled.

"I'm not bipolar you bastard...I just have sudden mood changes. I like them," Temari screamed.

"I don't," Kankuro yelled. Temari suddenly slapped him, leaving a big red mark.

"Oops, sorry I just saw a fly there and I think I missed," Temari said looking as innocent as a cat with bird feathers in its mouth.

"Fly my ass," Kankuro muttered.

"Hey Sakura, can I borrow some eyeliner, mine isn't dark enough," Temari said checking herself in the mirror next to her.

"Your eyes aren't dark enough? My god, Temari, you look like a black cat, you have so much eyeliner on, it makes you look fake," Kankuro said.

SLAP

"I saw another fly," Temari said smiling. Sakura grabbed her eye liner purse and dumped all the eyeliner out.

"Hmmm, I love Revlon, it rocks," Temari said and skipped off to put it. Kankuro walked to the kitchen to grab some food.

"You know what, I think you should wear pink," Sakura said turning to Gaara.

"Naw, black is the best eyeliner," Gaara said.

"Gaara, that's the only color you wear, and black isn't even a color," Sakura said in a matter of fact voice.

"Doubt I'll look intimidating with misty purple, or sexy pink, or baby girl blue and what the hell is burgundy?" Gaara stated picking up random eyeliner's and reading the colors.

Sakura smirked and opening up the sexy pink she drew a big line on his face.

"But you look so adorable in pink," Sakura said smiling an innocent smile.

"Oh hell no, you are evil," Gaara stated. Sakura giggled and Gaara smiled a soft smile as they had an eye liner fight.

"I'm...what the hell happened and Gaara are you wearing pink and purple eyeliner...all over your face?" Temari asked shaking her head.

"Don't ask," Sakura giggled out.

"I don't even want to know," Temari said thrusting her hands up in the air and walked out of the room. Sakura smiled and pulled Gaara back to her as they kissed another long kiss.

"Alright, alright break it up, break it up," Hinata said.

"Boys, asta la bye bye," Sakura said. The girls then started pushing and shoving the boys out of Sakura's house. They ran to the kitchen mad some popcorn, and popped in a movie. They silently watched the movie, and for now, all was right with the world.

------------------------------

"Oh my god, my head, it hurts," Temari moaned.

"Yeah, well that's what you get for putting vodka in your sprite," Sakura said. Temari winced.

"Stop the fuck yelling," Temari said, "I did not spike my sprite."

"Okay, if you didn't then who did?" Sakura turned to see a passed out Hinata, TenTen in la-la land, and Temari slowly losing it.

"I think I'm gonna go back to..."Temari said but never finished she slumped to the floor. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Ha, see that's what you get..." Kankuro started to yell, but stopped seeing Sakura stunned, just standing there.

"What the hell happened?" Sakura asked shaking, her face white with fury.

"I spiked the sprite with vodka!" Kankuro said smiling, the boys followed. Sakura relaxed a little but still, she was pissed.

"Hey...why aren't you passed out?" Kiba asked.

"BECAUSE I DIDN'T DRINK THE FUCKING SPRITE YOU FUCK FACE DING A LING!" Sakura shrieked, grabbing Kankuro and Kiba by their shirts. They cringed in terror.

'Of course the murderers girl doesn't have the hangover, but the kick ass girl just had to have it, and the I'm going to let this pass, and the I'm going to tell Neji girl passed out. God, why are you so against me? Why?' Kiba thought.

"And stop fucking blame God, its your own damn fault for not making sure EVERONE liked sprite." Sakura seethed, shaking Kiba violently.

"Hey!" Gaara said walking in, waving, but stopped seeing the scene. Temari, Hinata, and TenTen all passed out on the floor and a pissed Sakura about to pound a praying Kankuro and terrified Kiba.

"What the hell?" Gaara asked, his eyes frozen, surprised.

"Your stupid ass brother and his ding dong friend spiked our sprite with fucking vodka...fix it," Sakura said, and sat down.

Kankuro and Kiba took one look at Gaara cracking his knuckles and ran for it.

"YAH, thanks baby," Sakura said and pecked him on the cheek. Gaara smiled.

"Hmmm...we should probably do something about these girls," Gaara said.

"You wanna go see a movie?" Sakura asked turning slightly, her eyes asking eagerly.

"Sure," Gaara said, she grabbed his hands, and swinging them she walked away.

-----------------------------------

_Okay that was fun, a bit random but I needed to get Gaara and Sakura alone_

_Well _

_Ta, Ta_

_Evanescence147 _


	9. Kisses and sleep

I have rewritten this chapter, because I was encredibly disguested with it...anyway, please read and enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's finally Sunday," Temari cheered her face bright and eager

"It's _finally _Sunday," Temari cheered her face bright and eager.

"Sunday means we're going to Hawaii tomorrow" Sakura shrieked. Hinata laughed her bubbly laugh, and jumped down from the tree and gently took Kiba's hand.

Kiba smiled at her, his soft tender smile that was so rarely seen. Hinata smiled back, her smile reaching her eyes, making them sparkle with love and excitement.

"I'm so excited I can't stand still," TenTen said jumping from one foot to the other, Neji smiled faintly but fondly.

"Can we have a sleep over at your house?" Hinata asked eagerly.

"Yeah...no," Sakura said, "Remember last time, remember what happened?"

"Oh yeah," Hinata said then whipped around and punched Kiba in the stomach.

"Oahf, what the fuck was that for?" Kiba asked rubbing his stomach gingerly.

"That's for spiking my sprite you fucking ding a ling," Hinata said each word dripping with honey sweetness. Kiba scowled, but said nothing.

"Yeah whatever, I'm gone," Sakura said and walked away. Gaara followed her and slowly the gang left the little park.

--

"It's late, Sakura, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Gaara asked as he saw Sakura pacing, her face beautiful in the dim glow from the moonlight.

"Gaara will you come sleep with me?" Sakura whispered. Gaara nodded. She crawled in her bed, and Gaara followed her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she snuggled closer.

He kissed her on the forehead and then on her lips. They finally pulled apart, Sakura a little flushed and breathing heavily.

"Please Gaara, now, I love you so much, and I want you," Sakura murmured. She began kissing him fiercely, her hands tugging at his shirt. Gaara pulled away from her.

"Is this what you really want?" Gaara asked carefully.

"YES," Sakura growled and tugged on his shirt again, this time successfully she pulled it off, and kissed him again. Gaara paused.

"Damnit Gaara, for a freaking gang leader, you're pretty virtues for one," Sakura seethed.

"I am not," Gaara defensibly said, "I just don't want you to do it unless you want to,"

Sakura started kissing him again, there tongs a blur of passion and spit. She pulled apart for a moment to breathe, but Gaara grabbed her shoulders.

"Sakura, look at me. Tell me the truth, do you really want this, or are you only doing this because your father brainwashed you to do this and you are doing this mechanically," Gaara demanded, Sakura flinched.

"Gaara," Sakura whispered, "How could you think that of me?"

"I need to know, love," Gaara murmured.

"I love you so much," Sakura gasped between kisses, "I want this, I need this,"

"I love you," Gaara whispered, and kissed back mustering all his passion and love for his Sakura. There tongs were a blur again of excitement and love.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Gaara lowered his head to Sakura's neck, and he started sucking and licking her neck. She wrapped her arms around Gaara, and with swift movements her shirt lay on the ground, crumpled.

She nodded eagerly, and Gaara started sucking her breast, and massaging the other.

"Oh my god," Sakura moaned breathily. Gaara pulled down her shorts, and smirked.

"You're wet," He said, Sakura moaned again.

"And you will be," She said her breath uneven. Gaara smiled, and pulled down her underwear. He winked, and using his tong he licked her clit, his tong going in and out.

Sakura growled as Gaara paused, and giving him a moment, she then grabbed his head thrusting it deeper and deeper into her.

"Feels...so...good..."Sakura screamed. Gaara pulled his tong out, and Sakura made a meow of anger.

He placed her hand at her pussy's lips, and started massaging it slowly, then faster and faster. Sakura growled at him to hurry it up. Gaara laughed.

"Impatient aren't we," Gaara asked, Sakura glared. He pulled down his own pants and boxers with one swift and quick movement.

"Ready love," Gaara asked.

"Yes..."Sakura breathed, "I love you,"

Gaara slowly entered her, and moaned. She sat upwards, and wrapping her legs around his torso, he began thrusting. She groaned in pleasure, and started kissing him.

He was entered and pulled out slowly and rhythmically. Her kisses were passionate but eager. He started going faster and faster, Sakura growing more wild and horny by the moment.

"Please Gaara, faster," Sakura moaned,

"With pleasure," Gaara chortled.

"That was stupid," Sakura said, Gaara raised an eyebrow, but Sakura just started kissing him again.

"No more talk," Sakura growled her kisses wild and fast.

Faster and faster Gaara went, Sakura moaning and screaming with pleasure, Gaara breathing heavily.

"I love you," Sakura screamed.

"I love you too," Gaara said his voice husky with emotions.

She felt herself arch, she was reaching her point.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm going to climax, I'm reaching it," Sakura screamed, and then she sighed as she felt Gaara released in her. She fell beside him panting heavily.

"I love you," Sakura murmered softly.

"I love you too," Gaara whispered stroking her head. Sakura slowly drifted off to sleep in her love's arms. Gaara smiled softly at the sleeping Sakura, her face a shadow in the moon's bright glow.

--

"Sakura, love, its morning," Gaara whispered. Sakura groaned and whacked Gaara in the stomach.

"Sakura, you have to wake up? We're going to Hawaii, or would you rather stay in bed?" Gaara asked snorted as Sakura poked his cheek, then his forehead then his nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gaara asked.

"I'm trying to find the damn snooze bottom. It's to freakin early," Sakura whined her eyes still closed.

Gaara sighed, and went to Sakura's closet and pulled out some cloths and undergarments for her. He walked over to her, and against her will pulled cloths on. He stepped back to admire his work.

"See love, you look beautiful in red and black," Gaara said laughing.

"Oh yeah, it goes magically with my PINK hair," Sakura groaned sarcastically, but pulled herself up.

"We're going to Hawaii today," Gaara said simply, and Sakura shrieked.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe you didn't tell me earlier," Sakura said panic in her eyes.

"I did," Gaara sighed out.

"Well obviously that didn't work so well, I have to pack and call some people. Oh shit, I have so much crap to do," Sakura wailed, and then she turned around swiftly and whacked Gaara on the head.

"What was that for?" Gaara asked, bewildered.

"Because you suck at waking me up," Sakura answered grumpily.


	10. The ending of the begining

_Well, please enjoy my next chapter. Sorry it took so long, but well...here it is_

_NOTE this is NOT the end!!_

_Please, enjoy. Also reviews are always helpful and enjoyed_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my God," TenTen squealed, "I cannot believe I am going to Hawaii,"

"Yeah, well you're poor, so that's expected of you," Sakura teased

"Thanks," TenTen said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"Ah, see there's the TenTen we all know and love. Some more then others," Hinata added giggling, she nudge TenTen and smiled impishly.

"Shut up," TenTen growled, grabbing Hinata's collar, TenTen's hand in a fist.

"Whoa, down girl. We all know you like Neji, and you know hitting Hinata isn't exactly going to help," Temari said thoughtfully. TenTen reluctantly let go of Hinata, and questioningly looked at Temari.

"Well, all the boys are on the other side of the plane so you might as well be truthful," Sakura said smiling.

"Hey," TenTen exclaimed, "Why do you guys ALWAYS put this kind of shit on me?"

"Because we love you, and we know deep down under that gruff tough meanness there is a sweet pink adorable girly girl who loves boys and shopping," Hinata said bravely, and in a high mockingly girl voice.

"Say that again and I'll…" TenTen growled.

"Okay fine, way, WAY deep down," Hinata said, "And it's also really small. It's smaller then an atom"

"Well, what about you, Temari," TenTen said trying to push the spotlight on Temari.

"Oh no you don't. I'm already dating lazy ass Shikamaru. You need a boy, and we're getting you one," Temari said growling, fire in her eyes.

"Come on, just tell Neji you heart him," Sakura said giggling, Hinata smirked.

"Aw, come on, you guys are so mean," TenTen wailed.

"We are being truthful…and I guess the truth hurts," Hinata said.

"Trust me, just be yourself," Temari said smiling encouragingly.

"No bad advice," Sakura and Hinata screamed together.

"Why…oh wait. Yeah, screw my advice," Temari said sweat dropping at her own stupidity.

"Try to be…a little nicer," Sakura said thoughtfully.

"But not too nice," Hinata warned.

"Yeah and not too mean," Temari added.

"Whah?" TenTen wailed.

"Just talk to him," Sakura, Hinata, and Temari yelled together. TenTen flushed, but unbuckled, and got up. She walked semi confidently towards the boys and glared at Kiba who winked mischievously.

"I need to talk to you Neji," TenTen said coolly. Neji smiled softly.

"I was just about to get you," Neji said. He stood up and smiled. She followed. They walked into another section of the private plane.

"Well," TenTen and Neji said together, both blushing

"You go first," TenTen and Neji said quickly.

"No it's alright," Neji said smiling reassuringly.

"Well, the truth is…I like you. I've always liked you, and I was going to tell you the day Sakura came. But…But, when I saw you and her, I knew…I thought you two were…" TenTen trailed off. Neji sighed, putting his hand up towards her cheek smiling softly.

"TenTen, I always smile for you. You light up my day, your attitude and personality makes you so different, unique, and beautiful. Love is such a strong word, and yet from the moment I meet you…I believe," Neji said and he too trailed of embarrassedly.

Neji leaned in, slowly, unsurely, but TenTen leaned in as well and his actions grow sturdier. They both paused, and finally their lips meet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TenTen smirking walked back, a silent yet flushed Neji followed. There hands were locked.

"Oh," Hinata said loudly, eagerly. She smiled and took the empty seat next to Kiba.

"Cha, score," Sakura said, Gaara's arm around her.

"TenTen and Neji sittin in a tree," Temari teased. Her legs in Shikamaru's lap, her back against the plane's side.

"Well, we're all couples, and we're all friends," Hinata said

"I think this is a great way to start a great vacation," Temari said.

"Heck yeah," Temari said giggling. She leaned towards Shikamaru, and smiling she kissed him.

"I think it's a perfect happily ever after, to an even perfect once upon a time," Sakura said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_NO, it is not the ending. I'm going to write their trip in Hawaii, and then the final chapter. I believe maybe I'll only have three more chapters...plus a "after" chapter. _

_Well wish me luck, _

_Evanescence147_


	11. Drastic Damage

**HEY, I combined chapter 11 & 12 **

**Buffed and polished them, so now I'm hoping they're sparkle clean.**

**REVIEW**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ladies and Gentlemen please fasten your seatbelts for Hawaii," Sakura screamed.

"Oh my God, Oh my God," TenTen just repeated over and over, her eyes twinkling with excitement and eagerness.

"Breathe," Hinata said mockingly calm, "In out, in out, in ou- OUCH"

Hinata glared at TenTen who had whacked Hinata on the head. TenTen smiled innocently back, giggling. Hinata twitched, and charged.

"Kill the freak, kill her, kill her," Hinata screamed causing people around to stare uneasily at the angered and hot faced Hinata.

"It's okay," Sakura mouthed, still the onlookers worriedly backed away.

"Forgot her medicine," Temari whispered loudly.

"Honey, it's okay," Kiba said soothingly, instantly Hinata mellowed down humming herself a lullaby.

"…Right…" TenTen said.

"Tonight's the night were gonna make love," Sakura said swinging her head, smiling.

"Wah…" Garaa trailed off.

"Ya know how I know, because it's Wednesday," Sakura said then giggled.

"Freak," Hinata said, "She's quoting FOTC,"

"Sure, sure," Temari said, "Okay we get it, you two are drunk now can we get to our hotel,"

"Yeah, it's this way," Sakura said and grabbing her two gigantic suitcases she started walking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow," Temari said.

"Damn," TenTen said, "This place is smokin hot,"

"I love Hawaii," Hinata said dreamily

"You can say that again," Sakura said. Hinata smiled, and set down her bag.

"Well, I'm off to use the can," Hinata said, and with that she left. With that, everyone started to ready their rooms, and unpack their stuff. Suddenly, a blood curtailing scream came.

"Hinata," Neji and Kiba gasped, Kiba raced to the bathroom. Jiggling the door, he screamed Hinata's name.

"Sakura, get me Sakura," Hinata's whimper was heard. Sakura ran to the bathroom door, and knocked gentle. The door opened, and Sakura was pulled in. It was silent.

"Get our driver ready, we need to go to the hospital," Sakura screamed. Gaara ran to the door, and fled down the stairs, the gang followed.

Finally, when the car was ready, a pale Hinata and a worried Sakura appeared.

"What's wrong?"

"What happened?"

Questions were screamed left and right.

"SHUT UP," Sakura screamed, "Hinata's nipple bled blood,"

"That's bad," Temari stated

"No shit," Sakura said sarcastically, "Drive,"

The car ride was silent, worried, and confused. The girls knew what was wrong, and were to consume with worry. The boys unsure of what was happening assumed it was bad.

Finally they mad it to the hospital, and Sakura marched Hinata right up to the person at the desk.

"Take this girl to see a doctor right away, we believe she has breast cancer," Sakura said coolly and calmly.

"And do you have any reason as to why you believe this," The desk person asked snottily.

"Well, I don't know, just spit balling here," Sakura said her voice dripping with sarcasm, "but her nipple bled blood. Now does that sound natural to you?"

"We will need you to fill out this paper work, and also a payment must-" The desk person said slowly like Sakura was an idiot.

"Alright, check this; this is Hyuga Hinata, The Hyuga Hinata, daughter of on of the world's richest man. Now check this, if Hinata dies because you are too busy with stupid paper work and saving your ass to save this girls life, I am pretty damn sure you and this hospital is going to get sued. And guess what? Who would ever want to hire the man who killed Hyuga Hinata because he the money was more important then this girl's life? I can see it now, lazy man at hospital kills Hyuga Hinata because payment was more important, nice head lines," Sakura said coldly, her eyes dark and daring.

"Not to mention this is Haruno Sakura, the Haruno Sakura, daughter of the world's biggest fashion creature," Gaara said proudly.

"Alright I get it, you guys are rich people, fine go on in, but somebody has to do the paper work," The man at the desk said, his eyes worried.

"I'll do them, I need to do something," Neji said, "I'm her cousin,"

"Alright," The man said handing the paper work to Neji. Hinata and Sakura raced into a room, and waited.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat in the waiting room, hand in hand with Gaara. She was nervous and scared, what would happen.

_XXX_

_"Sakura?" Hinata's voice rang out, her small face peeking out from behind the door._

_"Yes? What is it Hinata?" Sakura asked, smiling a big toothy smile, Hinata smiled softly back._

_"I'm…scared," Hinata whispered._

_"Oh…well maybe the horror movie was a bit much," Sakura said slowly, thoughtfully._

_"Please…help, I'm so scared," Hinata whispered, her small voice feeble and her pale cheeks red. Sakura ran up to Hinata, giving her a hug._

_"I'll always be here for you, Hinata," Sakura promised, Hinata smiled, and wrapped her arms around Sakura._

_"Promise?" Hinata asked softly._

_"Always," Sakura said, her eyes twinkling._

_XXX_

Kiba was worse, his eyes were red from crying, and his face sad and depressed looking.

"It's fine, she's strong. She'll live," Temari said, though her voice was sounding as if she was saying this to convince herself.

Finally the doctor appeared, no smile was on his face.

"What's up?" Sakura demanded. The doctor sighed, and frowned.

"You were correct with the breast cancer, it is there, it's on her left breast, and that's a problem. The cancer is so huge that not only is it on her breasts but it is also on her heart. What we are going to do is start her on chemo, which is going to reduce the size of the cancer which will then enable use to remove it from her breast. It'll be trickier with the heart, though," The doctor said gravely.

"What happens if it doesn't shrink?" TenTen asked fearfully.

"She will die," The doctor said, "We will start the chemo immediately,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura sat, and just sat and thought. She would be alone if Hinata died. She would have nobody left if Hinata died. She had promised Hinata she would always be there for her.

It was really late, and everyone, after hours of aggravation and exasperation, had gone back to the hotel except Sakura, Gaara and Temari.

"Come on Sakura," Gaara said soothingly, he wrapped his arms comfortingly around Sakura. Temari was asleep, her breathing deep and even.

"Starving yourself isn't going to do anything. Please eat something," Gaara pleaded, his eyes begging her to just do something. Sakura shrugged, her eyes dead. Gaara sighed, Sakura wasn't doing anything, she wasn't responding, eating, talking. She was in a way, just dead.

"Look," Temari said softly, Gaara turned towards her slightly surprised, but a grateful half smile graced his pale features.

"Staying awake, not eating, and just acting like this is going to do shit for Hinata. Also staying here isn't going to do anything," Temari said, then her surprised eyes flashing towards the window.

Sakura just shrugged, not taking in the words. Unmoving, she just sat there, tears racing down her face.

"I need to talk to you," Temari whispered towards and Gaara. Getting up, she led him a little bit away from Sakura. Once they were out of earshot Temari began to talk.

"I-" She started worriedly, but Gaara cut in.

"You saw them too, eh?" Gaara growled his voice low and full of deep anger.

"What are they doing here, its vacation? God, can't they just leave Sakura alone?" Temari seethed her eyes narrow and cold.

"Yeah I know. I saw them both, but what I'm wondering is why they teamed up," Gaara said softly, deadly, his anger clear in his green eyes.

"I'm not sure," Temari hissed, "But we better keep an eye on them,"

"No shit," Gaara muttered, his eyes flashing. And they quickly walked back to Sakura.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Screaming

Someone was screaming, Gaara groggily opened his eyes and saw Sakura crying. Instantly he sprang forward, but she was gone. He turned towards Temari, tied to her chair, gagged. Tears angrily streaming down, a hated frown etched onto her beautiful face.

Gaara quickly untied her, and took of the gag. She coughed.

"I'm sorry…I tried…they were so quick…it didn't work…I'm sorry," Temari said, crying.

"Calm down," Gaara said softly, then more forcefully he asked, "What happened Temari?'

"I woke up, and I saw them there, right there in front of Sakura. I stood up, and the older one beat me, and tied me to the chair. They grabbed Sakura, and she woke. She started screaming, and then you awoke, and they left," Temari said, her eyes red, her eyes wild.

"Shit," Gaara cursed his eyes full of worry and anger. He grabbed his cell, and called the rest of the gang. In minutes they were in the hotel room.

"What happened," TenTen asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Sakura has been kidnapped," Temari said, and re started crying, her eyes red and sad. Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her.

"Who, what…how?" Neji spluttered.

"Sasuke and Itachi," Gaara spat.

"How'd those two ding dongs know we were here?" Kiba growled/.

"Doesn't matter how, only matters what we do," Gaara said.

"Gaara's right. We have to find Sakura, quick before anything happens to her. Not to mention, if Hinata…" Kankuro trailed off, his voice gruff and angered.

"If Hinata dies, Sakura needs to be there," TenTen whispered softly, finished the sentence for Kankuro.

"Alright, we split up into groups and we search all over this Island. If you see anybody from Haunting Melody, trail them but be careful. If you see anybody from Sasuke's team…well they're weak so grab them. I'll make them talk," Gaara said his voice low and sadistic, his eyes cold and pained.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**dun dun duuuhhh**

**What will happen, to make me move faster REVIEW**

**Or...don't...either way I'll still update!!**


	12. A Fighting Chance

_Please enjoy the following chapter_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx_

"Come on Temari," Neji said sighing

"Come on Temari," Neji said sighing. Why am I with Temari, I'd work way better with TenTen, Neji thought unhappily.

"Hey," Temari said roughly, "We're working together because Gaara knew you'd get all goggle eyed with TenTen. That's why he didn't put me with Shikamaru. He specifically separated the couples,"

"I'm not an idiot," Neji said coolly. Temari rolled her eyes.

"Course not," She said, her words dripping with sarcasm.

They started searching in the markets, and then they spotted pink.

"Pink hair," Temari whispered. Neji nodded. They walked closer, in case it was a trap. Temari stopped suddenly, Neji bumping into her.

"What's the big idea? Don't stop," Neji hissed.

"That's…That's not Sakura," Temari whispered. Neji stepped around her and his eyes widened. Shit. It was Tayuya and Sasori. They're hands laced together, they're eyes cold and searching.

"They know…" Temari trailed off.

"Course they know," Neji said, and walked slowly and carefully towards them. Temari quickly walked towards him.

"What are you doing?" Temari wailed quietly, her eyes flashing back to Sasori.

"I'm going to follow them, what does it look like?" Neji said coldly.

"Yes…well…alright," Temari said sighing, and followed Neji. Suddenly her phone rang off. Shit, cursed Temari. Tayuya and Sasori looked around, surprised by the sudden noise. The couple instantly spotted Temari and Neji.

"Fuck," Temari said in perfection harmony with Neji's thoughts "GO"

"What?" Neji asked his eyes wide and surprised.

"Hinata needs you; I can take care of myself. Go save yourself, I'll deal with these losers," Temari said, determination shinning in her eyes. Neji knew no amount of arguing would do anything but waste time.

"But…" Neji was at a loss for words, his eyes silent and confused.

"Tell Shikamaru…I love him, more then anything," Temari whispered, and roughly she gave him a shove with one hand grabbed her pocket knife with the other.

Neji nodded, and with a silent good luck, raced off.

"You two owe many lives to me, but I guess I must settle with yours," Temari seethed. Tayuya laughed softly, and pecked Sasori on his cheek.

"You make me laugh, you pathetic little slut," Tayuya said deadly, Sasori's arms wrapped around her torso. Temari snorted, and with as much strength as she could muster and as much courage as she could create she ran towards Tayuya with all her will power and all her hate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Neji raced threw the village, worried and slightly afraid he began to see where he was. He ran into the hotel, and raced towards his room. Slamming the door open, he gasped for the sweetness of breath.

He fell into a chair, panting, and after a few seconds he grabbed his phone. Wincing at his how cowardly he acted against Tayuya and Sasori, he speed dialed Gaara. Every tone seemed to finalize his death. He knew Gaara would loose it if he found out about his sister was dead…or worse captured.

"Why didn't Temari pick up her phone?" Gaara demanded angrily.

"We have a bit of a situation," Neji said softly.

"Damnit, not you too…TenTen and Kankuro already are having a slight problem of their own we don't need another," Gaara seethed. Well shit, Neji thought, any chance of reasoning with him is long lost.

Taking a deep breath, he whispered.

"Gaara…Sasori and Tayuya have your sister,"


	13. Imperections make Perfection

**I hope you like the new chapter :)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back in Time with TenTen and Kankuro_

"Well…isn't this fine and dandy," TenTen seethed, her eyes wondering hopelessly around the crowded market. The sky was slightly cloudy, as if mocking TenTen saying that it could make it worse.

It was heat and the air smelled of sweat and a strange stink. All you looked people we're enjoying themselves and the little stores outside filled with trinkets and gifts.

"We're never going to find her," Kankuro sighed hopelessly, his eyes scanning the market.

"Look," TenTen said suddenly, excitement etched in her voice and face, she pointed. Kankuro turned towards a group of girls, some with pink hair. He eyed it them confused, and walked towards them. TenTen fluttered around, covering his back.

Kankuro walked back towards TenTen, who was currently leaning on a white fence. He pulled her towards a semi private area where thicker trees grew.

"We have a slight problem," Kankuro said slowly, "There is this band coming, and the color of the band is pink…so girls all around are coming…and…"

"They dyed their hair pink…didn't they," TenTen demanded exasperation etched into her tired voice, Kankuro nodded.

_Shit…now it was hopeless_ TenTen thought, and in her anger she whacked the nearest tree leaving a small yet visible dent. Grabbing her small black cell, she quickly dialed Gaara's number. Leaning against a tree, she muttered indistinctly, though the words Gaara, kill, and pissed were coming up repeatedly.

TenTen spoke quickly, but softly and after a few sighs she muttered a good bye and hung up.

"He says that we should meet up at the hotel," TenTen said, Kankuro nodded and together silently left the market.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_With Shikamaru and Kiba_

"Do you think we're going to find her?" Shikamaru asked softly, his eyes scanning the area. They were at this huge park like area, where a few gangs sat about smocking and laughing.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Sasuke is a dick, but he is a _smart_ dick," Kiba said, though his thoughts were not centered on the lost Sakura. His thoughts were crammed tight with worry and pain over watching his beautiful angel, Hinata, dying. Cringing slightly, and chastising himself for being do damn depressing, he gave a long deep sigh.

They walked around a bit, and stood near a fountain so their voices wouldn't be heard. After a minutes, a beautiful brunette sauntered up. Her eyes slightly unfocused and her steps ragged. She was drunk. Behind her, was a tall, toned, and very muscular man, his eyes carelessly measuring Shikamaru and Kiba.

She put her arm on Kiba, and her smell of sake filled his nostrils.

"How bout…we ditch my brother, and go have…some real fun," the brunette said, her words slurred and her breathing irregular. Her brother, crossed his arms, and stood their pretending not to have heard what his sister had said.

"Hey…sorry girl, but we've got business to do," Shikamaru said coolly.

"Right…" the brunette said, her cheeks turning pink, "well I wouldn't want to do a fag…so it's fine."

"What did you-" Kiba was cut off by Shikamaru's death glare. Kiba nodded, and with curt nod, he followed Shikamaru away.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Kiba growled, after they were out of ear shot.

"You really are a dickless idiot," Shikamaru said coolly, "One, her brother probably doesn't care what you say or do as long as it doesn't hurt his sister, and two I just saw Ino,"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**My deepest apologies, it is soo short  
I'm sorry I'm a lazy ass XD**

**But I'm getting a little bored with this, and have moved on to my harry potter fanfic  
****Reviews are devowered, and its possible they do motivate me to write  
teehee  
****tahtah,  
Evanescence147**


	14. Best Regards, from the Author

_My Dear lovely readers,_

_You have my deepest apologies for my lack of interest in writing this anymore BUT mostly, I just need a little break from this story. I will continue writing my Harry Potter FF, and I swear this story will have like a million more chapters, but I just need a little bit of time_

_I'm sorry to those impatient readers, who nag me about my lack of updating  
I'm really truly sorry, and if you had any idea how badly I wish to finish this to make you people happy I would have finished it like a long time ago  
But people like lots of chapters_

_So...with a little bit of time, the next few chapters will be updated  
I can't give an exact time i'll update, but for this month don't hold your breath_

_Definitly before the New Year's, possible around Thanksgiving or early Hallowe'en  
I will update, sooner or later_

_I promise_

_Best Regards,  
Evanescence147_


	15. I've Found You, I've Lost You

_You wonkers are should go do a happy dance, I've become motivated and I shall finish this damned thing woohoo_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ino," Kiba said softly, dangerously

"Ino," Kiba said softly, dangerously. Instantly Kiba saw the idiot blond, nodding at Shikamaru, Kiba began to trail her. Ino noticed them instantly, her eyes wide in fear and apprehension. They began to push her towards a blocked alleyway, to trap her.

Within minutes, and Shikamaru's direction, they had cornered her.

"What the hell do you two want," Ino demanded, she was backing away towards the wall fear evident in her blue eyes.

Kiba and Shikamaru nodded, with swift movements Kiba knocked her out. She fell to the ground and Shikamaru slung her over his shoulders. They raced towards their hotel, ignoring the pointed stares at them.

"Hey Gaara," Shikamaru said as he opened the door and thrust Ino onto the ground carelessly. Gaara's face lit up, and his evil glare told Kiba and Shikamaru that Ino was in for one hell of time when she woke up.

TenTen and Kankuro raced into the room, followed suit by Neji.

"Where's Temari?" TenTen asked, Gaara looked away but ignored the question.

"She…we had a run in with…Sasori and Tayuya," Neji said, and turned his attention to the unconscious blond on the floor. Suddenly Neji's cell phone rang, he picked it up and after a few minutes a look of panic crossed his face.

"It's Hinata…the doctors…they can't do…anything," Neji whispered, tears now flowing down his cheeks.

"No…no your wrong," Kiba screamed, TenTen wrapped her arms around Kiba, but he tore away from her. He ran out of the room, and was gone.

"Where is he-" TenTen asked, but Shikamaru interrupted.

"The hospital," TenTen nodded, tears blurred her vision, and she looked away.

"Where…" a soft whisper issued from the blonde's lips, she stirred and lifted herself up.

"Ino," Gaara whispered dangerously, Ino stood up, shakily and glared at her enemies.

"What's with the tears?" Ino demanded, "Sakura's not dead…yet,"

"Where is she," Gaara bellowed as he slammed Ino against the wall.

"Looky here someone's got a little temper," Ino said using a mock baby voice, TenTen suddenly slammed her fist into the blonde's eye leaving a big angry bruise.

"You tell me where she is, right nor or else I will cut out your eyes, mangle that face of yours, cut of your fingers one by one," TenTen whispered threateningly as she produced a knife, "But I'll leave your ears, so every scream and gasp of horror of every person who lays eyes on you will be yours to keep in your dark empty little world of yours,"

Ino began to shake her eyes wide.

"S-She's in the chocolate factory…with Sasuke and Itachi," Ino whispered, "The chocolate factory is right of the main rode…"

Gaara nodded, and with that he left, Shikamaru and Kankuro racing after him.

"Aren't you going too?" Ino asked hopefully her eyes on TenTen. TenTen grinned her smile rather sickening.

"No princess," TenTen said the sick smile still on her face, "You get to stay here with me,"

Ino shuddered, but remained silent.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why can't you do anything?" Kiba bellowed at a doctor.

"Because her cancer is to close to her heart," The doctor said calmly, "If we try to remove it we will destroy her heart,"

"You are a fucking doctor, you are suppose to save lives, is that not your job?" Kiba asked his voice suddenly deadly quiet.

"Y-Yes that is my job,"

"Then do it," Kiba said still deadly quiet. He then re-entered Hinata's room. She was breathing heavily, bags under her eyes, her skin very pale. She looked terrible, yet to Kiba, as beautiful as ever.

"I'm going…" Hinata paused tears racing down her face, "I'm going to die…"

"No," Kiba said forcefully, Hinata smiled fondly at her lover.

"I'm so sorry Kiba. To die and leave you behind, I bet it is very painful, and I'm so sorry that I am the one causing you this pain. Kiba, please believe me, I am sure there is someone else out there who will need you as much as I did, who will love you as much as I do, and no matter what the future holds you two will get bye.

"I wanted to see the snow, to see it when we got back, I wanted to see the snow…with…you…" Hinata's breathing grew shallower as she continued to speak, the beeping of the machine became uneven mismatched. Nurses came in, and suddenly the beeping stopped, it was one long droning sound.

_Hinata was dead_. Kiba stumbled towards her, falling to his knees, tears on his face, running down mingling with his despair.

She was gone, the love of his life…was dead. Kiba got up, glaring at the doctors, at the nurses whom did nothing to help _her_, he ran, ran away, away from the hospital, from the doctors, from the nurses, and from her dead lifeless body.

Kiba raced out into the cool night, it was still slightly light out, and the light from the moon and the stars shadowed his face. He fell on the grass, the beeping of the machine kept blaring in his ears, her lifeless form still fresh in his mind. And when he closed his eyes, her sick lifeless dead body burned on the insides.

Kiba laid there crying wrapped in self misery and depression. She was gone, and she would never ever come back. Ever...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Poor kiba, poor hinata  
I so cried when I wrote this chapter, I felt a lil pathetic XD_

_Stay tunned to find out what happens_


	16. Changes can Happen Even For Her

PLEASE check out my poll on my profile && vote  
Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

"Come on, the factory is over here," Shikamaru said his voice worried, Kankuro and Neji raced towards the door and began to push it.

"It's locked," Neji hissed and punched the door. A hollow thud echoed around. Gaara scowled heavily and walked around, he saw a window.

"Hey guys, over here," Gaara said and knelt down. The sight before him would forever haunt his life. Sakura and Temari we're tied down, bloodied and bruised wearing absolutely nothing.

Shikamaru took a deep intake of breathe, he pushed Gaara aside and slammed his fist into the window. The glass shattered everywhere, they could get in. Shikamaru wiped the blood on his pants and followed Gaara inside the empty factory.

"Well, well look what the cat brought in?" Tayuya purred and she took a seat next to Temari's lifeless body. Sasori stood behind her, his eyes narrowed and amused. Itachi and Sasuke slammed into Shikamaru and Gaara pinning them against the wall.

"Hey…wasn't there another pipsqueak?" Sasori asked as he surveyed to two boys.

"You mean that Hyuga?" Sasuke grunted as he slammed Shikamaru into the wall again causing Shikamaru to groan in pain.

"Where is Neji? Where is Neji?" Tayuya squealed and she pranced around Temari's body.

"Bring them here, make them stand right on front of this slut," Tayuya hissed. Itachi and Sasuke pushed the two boys and grabbed their heads making them stare at Temari's naked lifeless form.

"Please, Neji isn't here," Shikamaru lied his eyes flickering from Tayuya to Temari.

"Tayuya, let them go, please," A soft weak voice issued from Temari as she tried to lift her bloody head.

"Don't lie to me, someone has to get punished," Tayuya giggled and she took her middle finger and slammed it into Temari's pussy. Temari shrieked in pain and pleasure.

"No stop it," Gaara growled as he slammed his elbow into Itachi's stomach. Itachi grunted in pain and released his grip on Gaara.

Gaara mad a dash towards Tayuya who shrieked in fear. Gaara grabbed Tayuya's hair and pulled relentlessly while taking his fist and slamming it into Tayuya's face. Tayuya grunted in pain.

"Gaara bear," A sickly sweet voice floated towards Gaara's ears. Gaara turned and saw his worst nightmare.

Kin was standing near Sakura a knife in her hand poised near Sakura's heart and a dildo in the other that was Kin was slamming forcefully into Sakura's lifeless body.

"The poor pinkett was so weak against us. You'd have think she was a virgin…though there was no blood," Kin taunted, Gaara growled, "Now Gaara bear, be a darling and release Tayuya,"

"What if I kill her?" Gaara asked menacingly, Tayuya whimpered, Kin grinned sadistically.

"Why do we care?" Kin asked and she pushed the knife deeper into Sakura's skin. Blood erupted.

"Tayuya is not our leader, we will survive without her. Though I'm sure no matter what you do this little slut is dead," Kin said grinning.

"Where is Zaku?" Gaara asked his eyes wandering around, Kin laughed.

"He was not needed anymore so I disposed of him," Kin said, Gaara smiled faintly.

"Well if Zaku's dead and I kill Tayuya you only have so many people left," Gaara said the smile falling off his face.

"There is still me and of course Sasori and Itachi," Kin said as she cast Sasori a sultry look.

"You bitch," Tayuya shrieked as everything split into place, "You we're my friend and you go whoring around my boyfriend?"

"Zaku wasn't that great in bed," Kin giggled, Tayuya's eyes landed desperately onto Sasori.

"Sasori, puppet, please do something," Tayuya begged as tears washing down her face. Sasori snorted and entwined his arms around Kin kissing her on the forehead, the cheek, then the mouth.

Tayuya's look became murderous.

"You have clearly forgotten why I was the leader," Tayuya said pulling herself to her full height, Gaara's grip on her hair tightened in apprehension and worry.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend," Tayuya said turning to face Gaara. She took his hand gently and placed it at his side.

"When the time is ready go free your girlfriend and sister, Neji would be of help, Shikamaru looks like he's going to faint anytime," Tayuya whispered and then she turned to stare at her so called friends and boyfriend.

"You betrayed me, you used me, you lied to me, you will die," Tayuya said calmly her face masked of emotions. Tayuya raced towards Kin and Sasori a knife in her hand. The three became a blur of blood, screams, and fists. Itachi and Sasuke watched completely dumbfounded.

Gaara took this opportunity, he signaled for Neji to come and the two raced towards Temari and Sakura. Neji took his knife and began sawing at Temari's ropes. Shikamaru stumbled towards them and gave Gaara his knife. Finally the ropes where free, and the girls released from their bonds. Neji took of his shirt and slipped it onto Temari while Gaara did the same to Sakura.

"Will she be alright?" Shikamaru asked as he stared at his girl worry and fear etched into his features.

"They better be," Gaara growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A semi kind of cliffy HA  
I'm so evil teehee  
There will probably be about...ehh...three more chapters...possibly more

Look forward to that


	17. Almost Two and a Funeral

**_You lucky wonkers and all your lovely reviews have inspired me to truly try and finish this fanfic! Please enjoy...and sorry if it's a little bit too short._**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Gaara and Neji carried the barely conscience girls to the hotel room, Shikamaru stumbling behind them his breathing ragged and course.

"Hey guys!" TenTen shrieked racing up to them, "I'm so sorry, but Ino got away,"

"Its fine, its fine," Neji said and he handed Temari to Shikamaru. Neji then wrapped his arms around his lover, "We have the two girls safe,"

"Oh thank God," TenTen breathed and began to cry.

"We won't have them for very long if you guys don't hurry up," Gaara hissed and they raced towards the hotel.

Ignoring the curious stares they ran into the lobby and up the stairs finally reaching their room.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered her eyes slowly opening.

"I'm right here," Gaara said, "You'll be alright! You'll be up and about in no time,"

"Gaara," Sakura whispered again, "I love you, so much!"

"No," Gaara whispered forcefully, "Don't you say your good byes! Don't you do this to me Sakura. You are going to live and be happy and together we will live the fairytale dream that you always wanted,"

"Gaara," Sakura said forcing a smile on her face, "Don't be such a sap,"

Gaara chuckled, "You know I love you,"

Sakura sighed contently a smile gracing her lips, "Me too," Sakura whispered and she closed her eyes.

"Damnit Sakura, you can't do this to me," Gaara screamed, taking Sakura's hand he began to cry.

TenTen and Neji stood together wrapped in each other's arms searching for comfort. Temari lay on the couch her eyes closed her breathing irregular, Shikamaru holding her hand.

Suddenly Sakura was gasping and spluttering. Gaara's eyes widened in surprise, then joy.

"Sakura!" Gaara exclaimed and kissed her with all the passion and love he held for his girl.

Kiba burst into the room, "You found them," He said with a smile.

"I saw…Hinata," Sakura said a confused smile on her face, "And she said _don't you follow me pinky. Turn around and walk right on back to that boy's arms_."

Tears streamed down Kiba's face and she slumped onto a couch.

"Sakura…Hinata is…well…uh…not with us anymore," Neji stammered, Sakura laughed.

"You're kidding! You're such a terrible liar," Sakura said smiling at Neji still chuckling.

"I'm not lying," Neji said, TenTen shook her head and added, "Sakura…I'm sorry…but Neji isn't lying,"

"I hate Hawaii," Sakura grumbled as tears ran down her porcelain cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hinata was a best friend, a wonderful girlfriend, and an amazing and truly wonderful and gifted girl," Sakura said tears running down her face as she stood infront of the crowd.

"She really loved everyone in her life, and her love was unending and unlimited," Sakura said, "I love my best friend, my sister, my protector. Please Hinata, rest in peace,"

Sakura walked back to her seat and buried her head in Gaara's arms. Kiba staggered up to the coffin, a red rose in his hand. He laid the rose down and turned to the congregation.

"I'm not a very good person," Kiba began bluntly, "And the only reason I'm making a speech is because Sakura and Temari guilt tripped me into doing this. I'm not a saint and I'm definitely not the devil. I am not a good person, and yet I really loved a good person. Hinata was always sweet and very kind. She, like Sakura said, gave out her love like candy.

"She believed in God and angels and saints, stuff that I just never really found…well believable. But I believe that Hinata went to the greatest place on earth. After death many things become unknown, but I believe that if one has truly been good you go to a good place. This good place has many names, Hinata called it Heaven.

"I believe Hinata went to Heaven, and even though I don't believe in God, and Jesus, and Angels and stuff…I hope that I too, when the time is right, go to heaven as well," Kiba said and giving the coffin a glance he slipped away towards his seat.

As the coffin was lowered into the ground, snow began fall lightly. Sakura looked up in surprise.

"Hinata loved snow," Neji noted stroking the crying TenTen. Sakura smiled softly.

"You see that Kiba? Its snow, Hinata loved your speech," Sakura said clamping Kiba proudly on the back.

"Thanks pinky," Kiba said smiling fondly at Sakura.

"Anytime, Anytime,"

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Look for the final chapter coming either today, tomorrow, but definitly before the 2nd of Christmas

Much Love and Best Regards,  
Evanescence147


	18. Epilogue

_**Taadaa, the final chapter of Concrete Angel  
Please enjoy!**_

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

_**Twenty-Two Years Later**_

"Happy Birthday Sakura!" Temari gushed, "How does it feel to be 29 and already have a kid?"

"Well…I'm a little worried about the economy and money issues but we're doing pretty well," Sakura said as her daughter played with a doll on the carpet.

"You…worried about money?" TenTen spluttered, "You are filthy rich! I worry about you, pinky!"

"That's Sakura," Kiba said laughing his arm around Tayuya.

After Tayuya had beat up her "friends" she had grown a lot nicer. Tayuya and Sakura became friends, and finally the rest of the gang accepted her.

Tayuya was actually very nice, a little snide here and there, but that was just her personality. She never mentioned the past, except for apologizing to the gang for what she had done.

Tayuya and Kiba started going out two years ago, and they've been going pretty steady.

"Hey guys, stop being so mean," Tayuya said laughing, "Jeeze, you guys are terrible, always ganging up on the poor pinky,"

"See, somebody loves me," Sakura said and kissed Tayuya on the cheek.

"Ohmigod you're girlfriends cheating on you with another pink haired woman," Temari shrieked, Shikamaru and Neji chuckled.

"I knew it," Kiba shrieked with mock horror. The sitting room exploded with laughter.

"Hey now, settle down," A voice growled from the kitchen. Suddenly the door bell rang, and Kankuro entered holding hands with a girl.

"DAMNIT stop making so much noise," The voice from the kitchen growled again.

"What's got Gaara's boxers all in a twist?" Kankuro asked.

"Can it Kankuro," Gaara hissed.

"Hey Sakura hold that thought," Kankuro said as the black haired beauty coughed.

"Everybody, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Amelia. She's from America so her Japanese isn't that great…but her lips are!" Kankuro said laughing. Amelia punched Kankuro smiling.

"Kankuro you pervert," Amelia said laughing.

"Yes…yes I am. So what's up with Gaara?" Kankuro asked after he kissed Amelia.

"He's trying to cook," Sakura said and her eyes landed on Amelia, "I'm Sakura by the way,"

"Gaara can cook?" TenTen asked her eyes wide, Neji chuckled.

"I'm Neji and that's TenTen, my girlfriend," Neji said smiling curtly at Amelia. Amelia smiled back.

"I'd rather drink out of a toilet then eat Gaara's cooking," Temari said with a shiver, "Hey Amelia, the name's Temari,"

"You're one to talk Aunt Temari," The little girl said a giggle escaping her lips.

The girl was very short and her hair was a deep brown, just like Sakura's mother. Her eyes were green like Gaara, and she had Sakura's facial features.

"Way to go Ichigo," Tayuya said holding out her hand for a high five. Ichigo laughed and slapped Tayuya's hand.

"I'm Ichigo," Ichigo said proudly, "And I'm four. That's Aunt Temari and Shikamaru, and daddy is in the kitchen. That's Tayuya and that's Kiba!"

"Yo!" Kiba said, Tayuya smiled welcomingly to Amelia.

"Welcome to our crazy family!" Tayuya said smiling then added in a loud whisper, "Run for your life Amelia!"

"HEY," Kankuro said in mock pain, "Don't try scare the beauty off!"

"I'm not trying, you're doing a pretty good job without my help," Tayuya said raising her hands innocently, smirking. Kankuro glowered at Tayuya.

"Well…I have a surprise for you guys," Temari said then she shrieked and held up her ring, "We're officially engaged,"

"My goodness, took you long enough?" Neji asked, Temari whacked Neji on the head.

"Women," Shikamaru sighed.

"Hey you're marrying one," Kankuro reminded, Shikamaru groaned.

"I know," He said.

"I have news too!" Tayuya said eagerly and she stood up on the couch. Kiba smiled fondly at his fiancé.

"Kiba and I are expecting a baby…so we're going to get married next month!" Tayuya screamed excitedly.

"Hell ya!" Sakura shrieked smiling, "Pink haired mothers UNITE!"

"Hahaha," Temari laughed, "Gaara I think your wife has finally cracked,"

"No…no…she's cracked a long time ago," TenTen said. Sakura began to fake cry.

"I can't believe you guys. You hurt me RIGHT HERE," Sakura shrieked pointed at her chest, "Right here in my heart,"

TenTen moved Sakura's pointing finger so it actually did point to her heart. Sakura blushed murmering, "I so knew that,"

"Uhhu…sure," Temari said laughing, TenTen giggled. Amelia burst out laughing.

"You guys are scary," Amelia said chuckling, her remark empty because of her warm laughter and huge grin on her face.

"Women," Shikamaru sighed, "How troublesome,"

Suddenly the lights flicked off and Gaara walked in holding an extravagant cake with candles.

"You did not make that," Kankuro stated, Amelia began to laugh again.

"Yes I did," Gaara said defiantly, Kankuro laughed.

"Whatever you say bro," Kankuro said shrugging his shoulders. Gaara's shoulders slumped.

"Okay so Tayuya helped a little bit," Gaara hissed, Tayuya laughed.

"Hey I thought it was our little secret," Tayuya said giggling. Sakura's eyes widened in mock horror.

"Tayuya…I thought what we had…was special!" Sakura whimpered. Tayuya laughed and packed Sakura on the cheek.

The living room exploded with laughter, Sakura and Tayuya laughing the hardest. Even Gaara chuckled a little.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Temari shrieked, TenTen danced around Gaara singing some kind of birthday song no one knew.

Then everyone started singing "Happy Birthday" and Sakura eagerly blew out the candles.

"What did you wish for?" Gaara asked as he picked up Ichigo and set her on his lap. Ichigo wrapped her arms around her father's neck.

"Nothing," Sakura said smiling, "I've got it all right here"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Yes, yes slightly sapy ending  
I hope you enjoyed_**

Much Love,  
Evanescence147


	19. New Work

**_Hello, Hello this is Aqua (Evanescence147)_**

And I'm Abryll

**_I've decided to return to fanfic to write a collaboration fanfic pairing: GaaraxSakura _**

Our favorite :D

**_However since I'm not interested in putting up new work it will be posted on Ab's homepage_**

To distinguish who wrote what we'll add in our pennames at the bottom

**Duhhh, hehe, anyway I just can't tell you guys how excited I am to be doing this and I really hope I have your support and I also hope I live up to your expectations (ugh...sp?)**

**_Cheers,_**

**_Aqua_**

**_&_**

**_Abryll_**


End file.
